Silver-fangs
by Ninja-Cat Sif
Summary: Elsa is adjusting after the great freeze but trouble arises in the from of a mysterious group. With the help of a stranger Elsa must fight for her kingdom and her life, but this stranger may have more in common with Elsa than she realises. (ElsaxOC) my first story all reviews (good, bad or ugly) are welcome.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The night was like any other. Quiet and Peaceful. The moon shone illuminating a small village. Julian Valaro walked quietly from his home.

The small boy was very thin. Sickly thin. His hair was long, unkempt, and blond. It hung in thin strands across his face. His green eyes found the barn.

Moving with confidence through the dark he walked toward the barn doors. His father had asked him to bring in the bucket he had left while feeding the cows. Julian loved the smell of the barn. It made him relax and it felt like home. He approached their cow. "Hey girl" he said smiling. The cow looked at him and leaned forward when he reached his hand forward and petted her head.

Julian smiled. He loved how Linzy did this. He moved on from her and found the bucket in the corner. As he reached down he thought he smelt something. Smells like smoke.

Julian was instantly on alert. A fire could be disastrous for the village. Quickly filling his bucket with water he ran outside. He bore witness to one of the most shocking things he had ever seen. The village was on fire. Every house was suffocating in black flames. A thick black liquid and a deep red liquid stained the ground. They mixed forming sick dark red patterns. Julian gasped. The red liquid was blood.

Panicking he ran to his house. The smoke from the fire pulsed. He tried to get near the house but is father burst forward. He was covered in the thick black liquid. "Monster!" he screamed falling to his knees. His faced fell to his hands. Julian ran and hugged him. His father finally seemed to notice him. A look of relief overtook his sadness. "Julian…" he breathed in engulfing his son in a hug.

"Dad what happened?" Julian asked "where's momma?" the man shook as sobs overtook him. "She was murdered." Julian's heart stopped. His mother, dead. He couldn't believe it. He clutched his father and cried. His sadness was soon replaced by a burning hatred. He wanted to find the man responsible and kill him. "Who..?" His father didn't need to hear anymore. "An evil creature" Julian could feel the anger behind the words. It amplified his own anger. He wanted to find this creature and kill it. His father read his thoughts.

"We'll kill him. We'll kill them all."


	2. Chapter 1

Chp1:

Ten years later.

A cloaked figure walked through the town of heart fire. The figure passed shady merchants, gossiping women and playing children.

None paced him a glance except for the children. They stopped and stared at him. Making sure his hood fully covered his eyes; he turned to them smiled and gave a short wave.

The children waved back with smiling happy faces then continued to play. He chuckled as the played pretend sword fighting. He turned and entered a nearby inn.

The inn was stuffy and smelled of alcohol. Men were laughing and drinking and women were giggling in the corner. The figure made his way to the counter.

The barman came over to him. "What can I do ya for, sir?" he asked his fat face was red from the stuffiness of the room and he looked very tired.

"Brandy, please." The stranger said. The barman nodded and left. A few seconds later he returned with a large mug of brandy. The stranger took a gulp, made a face then swallowed. The barman then spoke. "So what brings you to Heartfire?" the man kept looking at his drink. "My business is my own." He said bluntly.

"Sorry I meant no offence it's just everyone here has been on edge recently." The stranger seemed curious but didn't lift his head. "Why's that?" The barman sighed. "Well a few weeks ago there was a coronation in a kingdom not too far from here."

"Which Kingdom?" the stranger asked but seemed disinterested. "Arendelle. Beautiful place. I went there last summer with my family. Anyway it turns out the new Queen could control ice." The stranger's head shot up, his hands closed around his drink.

Though he was now looking at the barman the strangers eyes were still hidden by his hood. "She could do what?!" the Barman looked amused by the stranger's reaction but his reaction was to be expected so he continued but noticed to his amusement the stranger now had his full undivided attention on the story.

"Control ice like a sorceress. the night of the coronation I was outside the castle with my wife when the queen ran crowd greeted her like we would greet any queen, but the poor lass was looked terrified. she froze a fountain, then a group of guards ran out and the lass shot ice at them. They were fine but the queen wasn't. The lass ran away to the mountains, made a castle of ice and froze the whole kingdom. We felt it here. The how place was frozen for 3 days." The stranger's mouth had dropped.

She built and ice castle. "What happened?" "She came down unfroze everything and apologized but the town has been on edge. People have realised there are people that can't be controlled or contained and it's scared them."

The stranger nodded. "Some people think we need to hunt and kill them before they turn on us. They wouldn't dare attack a Queen but an ordinary Joe like you or me…" He left the statement hanging. "What do you think?" the stranger asked.

The barman sighed. He then said. "The Queen is a person like the rest of us and should be treated with as much respect as anyone." The stranger didn't respond.

He was too deep it thought. "Did a group of people dressed in silver come through here recently?" "Ya" the barman responded. "Thanks for the drink and story." He said putting 10 coins on the table. "Safe travels" the barman called after him.

* * *

The stranger was conflicted. The Silver fangs are going to Arendelle. "I should high tail it in the opposite direction." His brain told him.

"You know you won't be able to live with yourself if you do." A soft voice whispered. The stranger looked up and saw his mother standing next to him.

"So I risk my life for some snobby royal I don't even know." He murmured. "But this is your chance to get some answers about your powers. She is a queen she probably has researchers who found something about your powers, and you're a better person than that. You heard how scared she she seemed. The least you could do is try to help." His mother scolded.

"I don't owe her anything."He shot back. "But you won't let something bad happen to anyone. I know you. You wouldn't be able to live with yourself if Julian killed her." She countered

"But the smart thing is to get to the other side of the world while Julian's distracted." He said looking at his mother. He began to walk on the road that lead away from Arendelle "True but is the smart thing, the right thing?" She called after him.

The stranger stopped,turned,looked at his mother and smiled. "How come you're always right?" "You're looks are mine but you don't have my smarts" she said smiling. Then she disappeared back into the depts of his mind.

"I'm crazy." The stranger thought shaking his head and smiling. He then took off sprinting in the direction of Arendelle and hopefully answers.

**Author's Note:**

**I want to thank Jaifigh and Alexandra the Snow Princess for the follow and favorite. You're both awesome.**

**Also I want to say that I will have trouble posting for the next 2 weeks because I have exams but I may get one posted before then. If not it's for a good reason.**

**See ya next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif**


	3. Chapter 2

Chp2:

Chp2:

Elsa never liked getting up early. She would love if she could just stay in bed all day. No royal duties. No boring meetings. Just her and her bed. Unfortunately her sister had other ideas.

"Elsa! Elsa! Come on. Get up!" Elsa rolled over and placed her pillow over her ear in a futile attempt to block out the noise.

"Anna" she groaned "Come-on the sky's awake so I'm awake." "I'm starting to think you and the sky are conspiring against me." Elsa moaned.

"No we just think it's a waste if you spend an entire day in bed." Elsa rolled her eyes. "Besides their decorating the town Christmas tree today." Elsa scolded herself for forgetting. "I'll be ready in a second, Anna" she forced herself from her bed.

After fixing her hair into a braid and putting on the same dress that she wore during the coronation, though she hated it, she came out of her room. Anna was wearing a nice plane dark blue dress. "Elsa, why did you wear that dress?" Anna asked. "Because I thought it was appropriate." Elsa said. "But it's not you." Elsa looked at the floor, ashamed.

She had promised Anna that she would try to open up and be herself more, but she always found herself cocooning back into that dress and sometimes her room. She rarely went outside the castle not because she didn't want to, she was just shy.

"I'm sorry Anna." She said then waved her hand and the same dress that she wore in the mountains formed on her body. Both Elsa and Anna smiled. "Much better." Anna said. "Come on, let's get breakfast."

* * *

The stranger slowed to a walk as he approached the kingdom. He had never been to Arendelle before though he kept promising himself he would visit eventually. The Silver fangs were giving him the chance now. The only thing he regretted was he wished he could visit under better circumstances. As he walked to the docks he took a moment to observe the rising sun.

He loved the look of the sun as it rose and set. The town was covered in a light layer of snow but the stranger assumed it was due to it being three weeks short of Christmas. Speaking of Christmas, a sleigh passed him. It looked very recently bought and shone in the morning light. The sleigh came to a halt as the reindeer pulling it collapsed.

"Come on Sven just a little more." The reindeer obviously named Sven grunted. "Great now I've got to drag this tree to the castle…" the voice said. "Need a hand?" The stranger asked.

A man with blond hair stood up from the front. His blue eyes were bright and he wore a thankful smile. "You would?" "Sure" the stranger answered. "My name's Kristoff what's yours'?"

the stranger debated whether to tell his real name or not. The man seemed harmless enough. "Ah it doesn't matter we need to get this into the courtyard before the festival." Kristoff grabbed the top of the tree and lifted it. The stranger lifted the bottom and the two walked slowly towards the courtyard. When they reached the courtyard ten minutes later they dropped the tree with an audible thud.

Both men leaned forward panting. "That…huh…was…huh…fun." The stranger said with a weak smile. "Terrific…huh…" kristoff's voice was dripping with light hearted sarcasm. "I'm gonna kill that reindeer." Kristoff muttered darkly. The stranger laughed.

"I highly doubt you'll have the energy to do anything for a while." "HEY! KRISTOFF!" a woman's voice screeched in delight. The stranger looked up and saw a pretty red haired girl engulf Kristoff in a hug. The force of the hug caused Kristoff to fall onto his back and the redhead to fall onto his chest. "Hey Anna…" he was cut off by her pressing her lips against his.

The stranger chuckled. "I take it back looks like you've got plenty of energy for that."

"Once they get started they'll be at it for days." The stranger turned and his heart stopped. A woman was walking towards the group.

The stranger didn't believe in love at first sight. He found the idea of looking at someone and instantly falling in love ridiculous. However he did believe in attraction at first sight or lust at first sight. Though lust never did cross his mind, he firmly believed he had died and was in some kind of heaven. The woman was an angle.

Beautiful in every aspect. Her ice blue eyes shone in the sunlight. Her platinum blond hair was fixed into a braid and she wore a dress that seemed to sparkle in the sun. She walked in a dignified manner. The stranger guessed she must be a noble by the way she walked.

However the dress contradicted that theory. It was too simple to be a dress worn by someone of very high class. Probably not a very high ranking noble. "Focus! Focus! Focus! Not here to flirt." He thought. But despite himself he couldn't help smiling at her little joke.

"Ever consider timing them? They might be setting a world record." The woman smiled a beautiful smile. "I tried and fell asleep after 6 hours." The stranger laughed out loud. The woman laughed as well. "Elsa." Anna whined at being embarrassed. The stranger assumed they must be related because the both looked alike. The woman giggled.

"Sorry Anna. I'm Elsa this is my sister Anna and her boyfriend Kristoff." The man nodded in acknowledgement. "What is your name?" Anna asked. The man once again pondered telling them. "What harm could it be?" he thought before saying out loud.

"Zoran." Anna then spoke. "That's a strange name." "My mother came up with it. It means dawn." Zoran added. Anna piped up. "I wish my name had a meaning." Kristoff spoke in a matter of fact tone. "Still a strange name though."

"Well I like it." Elsa said. Zoran gave her a strange look. Elsa self-consciously started fiddling with her hair and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry." She whispered shyly.

Zoran then realised how he must look. "No I'm not offended or anything. It's just nobody ever said they liked my name before. Thank you." Elsa blushed and quickly moved the conversation on.

"Anyway thank you for helping Kristoff. There would have been problems if the tree was late. If you want you can stay and help with the tree." Zoran nearly jumped at the offer, then remembered why he was here. "Stop the silver fangs" he though, then out loud

"Sorry can't. I'm late and need to get going." "Oh… well then it was nice meeting you." Elsa sounded disappointed. "Don't worry, the worlds a small place we might end up meeting again. Until then Kristoff, Anna, Elsa I bid thee Aude." He made a small bow the walked out the gate.

* * *

As soon as Zoran walked out the door Elsa let out a disappointed sigh. Though they had only just met Elsa quiet liked Zoran. He seemed polite, helpful and funny. "I wonder what he looks like?" she thought.

She had not revealed her title because she wanted to know what it felt like to have someone treat her like she was a normal person. She glanced back at Anna and Kristoff. The two were arguing about something. Anna seemed annoyed and Kristoff seemed amused. Elsa turned back to the gate expecting to see Zoran walking away but was surprised. He wasn't there anymore

* * *

**Author's notes**

**This will definitely be my last chapter for now as my exams are tomorrow but you guys are so awesome that I managed to squeeze this chapter in. But I will be M.I.A. until the 16th of June.**

**Thank you to all that reviewed followed and favorites I can't believe the feedback I'm getting for my first story.**

**See you all next time.**

**Ninja-Cat Sif. **


	4. Chapter 3

Chp3:

As soon as Zoran reached the gate he glanced behind him. Elsa had turned to Anna and Kristoff who seemed to be arguing. He was now in the shadow of the courtyard wall. Calling on his powers, he felt himself melt into the shadows.

He could stay as a shadow as long as there was a shadow to stay in. If the light was shone at him then he would be thrown from the shadow. When he was a shadow he was completely invisible accept for his eyes which shone through the darkness.

He moved through the shadow of the courtyard and positioned himself high enough so that he could see the entire courtyard but low enough that he wasn't forced from the shadows.

"If there is some sort 'of festival happening then the queen would be there and Julian will want to make a grand appearance." Zoran thought as he watched Anna, Kristoff and Elsa leave the courtyard. As minutes passed people began to gather in the courtyard.

They were talking and laughing. He saw a family of 4 walk towards the tree. The father was giving the son a piggy back ride. The mother was holding the little daughter's hand. He allowed himself a moment to think about his family.

He thought of how it would be if he hadn't been born the way he was. He imagined himself on his dad's shoulder. His little sister holding his mother's hand. He blinked twice then his attention refocused on the surrounding's.

An announcer spoke "Presenting their royal highnesses Queen Elsa and Princess Anna." If Zoran wasn't a shadow his jaw would have hit the floor. He had met the Queen and not realised it. Elsa walked gracefully to the platform followed by Anna.

She didn't strike him as you're usual queen. He had seen queens before. Snobby, uptight and demanding, is what he thought of when he had seen them. Zoran hadn't seen a queen when he met Elsa. He had seen an angle.

Now he saw a forced strictness and preciseness in her movement. He instantly saw what she seemed to want to hide. She wanted to hide her true self.

He snapped himself out of his daze, and refocused on his surroundings. "Not my business." He thought. He knew Julian would try something grand. The man would want to prove how much better a normal man was compared to a sorcerer.

"Welcome to all, we gather here…" Zoran didn't catch the rest of the speech; his eyes had focused on a man moving towards the crowd. The Silver lion armour gave him away instantly. "Julian."

* * *

Elsa recalled her speech without much difficulty, but she knew most of the people weren't listening so she wrapped it up quickly by saying, "that being said let the…" "Remove yourself from the platform filth!" a shout rang out across the courtyard.

Elsa's breath hitched. Was she imagining things? In case that were true she started again as if nothing happened. "Let the…" the voice rang out again

"Did you not hear me I said get down you filth." Elsa's captain of the guard Jones stepped forward "Who dares insult the Queen?" A man in Silver armour stepped forward.

The armour had a distinct theme of a lion. His helmet was shaped like a lion's head. "I do. I am Julian of the marshlands, and I am here to send that monster to the ABYSE!" he raised a long spear. The captain drew his sword.

He charged at Julian but Julian swung his spear around hitting him with the blunt end and sent the man flying. People screamed and ran from the courtyard. Elsa was shocked. She raised her hands and shot a jet of ice at Julian. He dogged easily. She fired jet after jet of ice. He dogged easily again and again. She the directed her powers into the ground letting ice shoot up in large spikes from the ground.

Julian jumped and spun. His spear cut through all the spikes as they shot up. Elsa stood there dumfounded. Julian looked at her and said in a mocking voice.

"You are more skilled with your powers than most, but you're not the best I've seen" Realisation dawned on Elsa and despite the situation she couldn't help but ask. "There are others?"

Julian seemed to smirk. "Yes"

"W…Who?" Elsa said in a shaking voice. "Me."

Elsa turned quickly. As she turned a jet of dark pulsing energy flew by her and smashed into Julian. Her eyes followed the black energy. It collided with Julian and sent him into the opposite wall of the courtyard. She turned quickly to see Zoran standing three meters behind her.

"P…p…powers?" Elsa stuttered raising a shaking finger at Zoran. Zoran's eyes where now visible through the shadow of the cloak. They were glowing a deep red and they looked reptilian. Elsa was terrified. He looked like a monster. He hadn't even half glanced at her, he was focused entirely on Julian.

His eyes where burning with hate. Julian had finally found his feet. He raised his spear at Zoran. Zoran unsheathed a curved, jagged, black sword and pointed it at Julian in response. Julian roared in pure utter hate and charge. The two men clashed weapons in the centre of the courtyard. They both had incredible skill with their chosen weapons.

Zoran slashed down at Julian. Julian parried the sword to the right then trusted the sharp end of the spear at Zoran. Zoran sidestepped to the left and brought his sword around for an horrisontal chop. Elsa watched and waited for an opening.

Zoran blocked a downward slash and with his left hand sent out a blast of dark flames. Julian leapt back to avoid the fire. That was all Elsa needed. Calling on her powers she created a giant wall of ice and sent it skidding at Julian.

The wall collided with considerable force and drove Julian back a few meters before he started to push back and halted the wall's advance. Elsa's eyes narrowed and she bit her bottom lip in concentration, willing the block to move forward. Julian began to move backwards slowly.

Zoran leapt next to Elsa and using his own powers sent a blast of dark energy into the back of the ice wall. The wall now with added power drove Julian back. Julian glanced around and spotted a window behind him. Not even bothering to consider his options he waited until he was pushed close enough to it.

Then using the ice wall as a spring he launched himself through the window and dived into the sea. The ice crashed into the courtyard's wall. The brick broke apart under the force and the ice smashed through the wall and over the edge into the sea.

Elsa was panting. Anna rushed to her and hugged her. Elsa returned the hug. "I'm alright." She whispered, trying her best to calm herself while simultaneously calming her shaking sister. She stroked her sister's hair but her eyes followed Zoran.

He had walked over to the hole in the wall, and looked over the small drop. "I was so scared, I thought… I thought he was going to…"Anna sobbed. "Shh… I am not going to leave you again and nobody will be able to split us again."

Elsa pushed Anna back slightly and looked her sister in the eye. "Okay?" she asked. Anna nodded though tears were still leaking from her eyes. She took a deep breath. "Okay" Elsa smiled as cupped her sister's face and kissed her forehead. (**NOT A LESBIAN KISS JUST A KISS LIKE HOW MOTHER MIGHT KISS HER CHILD.)**

When she was sure her sister was fine she walked to Zoran. He was bent over Jones and was urging him to drink a strange looking red liquid. "Drink and you will feel better." Zoran said pushing the drink towards him. Jonas had large red lump on his cheek and his forehead was bleeding slightly.

The older man grunted. "No! That stinks." Zoran appeared to role his eyes. Elsa only now noticed that his eyes were no longer glowing. "Come-on it only smells half as bad as it tastes." Zoran said smiling. The older man grunted but took the bottle and downed it in one go.

Zoran immediately shoved his hand against Jones' mouth and pinched his nose. Jonas eyes widened and it looked like he wanted to throw up. "Hold it down big guy. Hold it down." Zoran urged. Jones eventually swallowed.

Then Zoran let go of him. Jones coughed and glared at Zoran. "How do you feel?" Zoran asked. "Violated." Jones spat. "I mean besides that." Zoran said. "Is your concussion better?"

Jones nodded "It doesn't hurt anymore." Zoran turned the man's face. Elsa gasped. The swelling in his cheek had gone down almost completely and the blood had stopped leaking from his forehead. "Give yourself a minute and you'll be right as rain."Zoran said.

Elsa noticed a small vile on the ground to her left. The liquid was thick and was moving slowly towards the open lid. Elsa went over and picked up the bottle.

Zoran stood up from Jones and glanced around. He spotted Elsa a few meters away examining something. Wait… that looks like! Zoran reached for his belt. The vile was missing. He saw Elsa raise it to her nose.

"Wait! Don't it's a…" he called out but it was too late. Elsa sniffed the liquid. Zoran sprinted forward as she collapsed and caught her. "…sedative" he finished.

He placed her down gently and placed his hand over his mouth to block out the gas. He then sealed the bottle. Wait there was two of these… Thud. Zoran flinched.

He turned and saw that Anna had done the same thing her sister did. "Okay! If anyone finds any of my potions on the ground don't sniff them." He announced.

Kristoff was shaking Anna. "Anna! Wake up. Anna" "Kristoff she's not going to be awake for at least 8 hours. So be quiet, carry her inside and don't sniff that vial." "They must have fallen out of their holders during the fight." He thought. "Note to self, get better vial holders."

He picked up the other bottle. Kristoff picked up Anna and Zoran picked up Elsa. She felt so tiny and fragile against him, though he knew that she definitely wasn't fragile. In truth the queen had impressed him with the amount of control and skill she had demonstrated.

"Which way do I go?" Zoran asked. Kristoff gestured a room on their right. Zoran pushed the door open and did his best to get her into a comfortable position in the bed. He stopped for a second just to admirer her. Then, realising how creepy he was being left the room.

Kirstoff was watching him the whole time. He didn't fully trust Zoran. Kristoff wasn't going to let him do anything that might hurt Anna or Elsa. However Zoran so far hadn't done anything that was cause for concern. "So… you have powers?" Zoran waved his hand dismissively.

"I don't like repeating myself so I will explain when they wake up." Kristoff didn't see the point in arguing. They paced Anna in her room and went down to the main hall and waited for the queen and princess to wake up.

**Author note:**

**I'm back! I still have one exam on Wednesday but i managed to sneak this chapter between my studies. I don't know how often I'll be posting. I do have a plot summary done out for myself but I need a few filler chapters and I suck at making up filler chapters. So if anyone has an idea for a filler chapter they would want to see, if I like it I'll see if I can write a chapter about it. Just one rule. I DON'T DO LEMONS. I never will do a lemon chapter so don't ask me. Anyway thanks for the review The Kozalutem. I appreciate the support and anyone who likes or dislikes my stories I want you to tell me why so I can improve as an author and hopefully improve this story. Also I advise reading back over this story because I made a few small changes to the prologue and chapters 1 and 2. **

**See you next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chp4:

Elsa shot up from her bed. She glanced around quickly."Anna, Kristoff, Zoran, Julian where are they." Panic flooded over her.

Then a thought occurred to her. "What if it was all a dream?" It did seem very realistic. She stood up from her bed. She realised it wasn't a dream because she was fully dressed.

When this realisation dawned, she flew open her bedroom doors and stopped the nearest servant. "Excuse me where is Anna and Kristoff?" "In the throne room, they're with that man Zoran, milady."

Elsa's thoughts were racing. She quickly thanked the servant and made her way to the throne room. She stopped outside the throne room to catch her breath and compose herself. She then entered as gracefully as she could.

Anna, Zoran and Kristoff were standing in the centre of the room. "Elsa!" Anna greeted. Kristoff nodded in greeting. Zoran bowed "Your majesty." Elsa frowned at the use of her title. "Please call me Elsa." Zoran nodded. "As you wish, Elsa."

"What happened? I don't remember going to bed." Elsa asked. Zoran smirked. "You and Anna both sniffed a sedative. They fell out of my belt during the fight."

"Why were you carrying a sedative?" Elsa asked. "If I want to sneak in to a building the quickest and easiest way, besides killing the guards, is to put them to sleep. It's also good when I've suffered and injury. After I fix it I need to regain my strength and sleep is the best way."

Anna then spun around and faced Zoran. "She's awake, now tell us." Zoran nodded "Fair enough, you are all owed answers. Tell me what you want to know."

Anna immediately jumped the opportunity. "Who was that? Why did he try to hurt Elsa? How'd you get your powers…?" "Anna!" Elsa interrupted sharply. Anna looked at her sister and Elsa gave her a look that said "be polite."

Elsa then asked. "Who was that man?" "His name was Julian as I'm sure you gathered. He is a Silver fang." Elsa #!*% her head slightly. "A Silver fang?" She asked.

"A group of warriors that hunt down anything they believe to be evil." Zoran answered Anna gasped "That's not right. You're not evil. People shouldn't hunt you down because of your powers."

Zoran smiled. "People are afraid of what they can't control that is why they label powers as evil." Kristoff spoke. "What else can you tell us about the silver fangs?"

"They're a small but powerful group, which is well funded. Julian is the most skilled of the warriors that I have seen though and because you beat him they'll think twice before messing with you again."

Elsa shook her head. "I didn't beat him. You did." Zoran looked surprised. "If you hadn't intervened, there was a good chance he could have beaten me." "So he should stay here." Anna piped up.

Zoran nodded. "It would be more practical for us to stick together, I could be a sort of protector, but I am not here to intrude. If you don't want me here I will leave." "No!" Elsa yelped. All eyes turned to her.

"Stop sounding so desperate" she scolded herself. "I mean… It would be the most logical choice for you to stay here. I would feel much more comfortable if you were around." The words escaped her before she could think.

She blushed red and looked away. She shot him a quick glance. He was looking away hoping to hide the redness of his own cheeks. "I mean as my protector."

Zoran still facing away nodded quickly. "Right your protector." He then yawned. "I'll get one of the servants to show you a room that you can stay in." Elsa said, but as she turned to leave Anna then said "Elsa why don't you show him? You know this castle better than the servants do, and it would be a good idea to show him the quickest way to your room in case you're attacked."

Elsa wondered if she could die of embarrassment. Zoran looked equally uncomfortable. "Ahh… sure I could show you…" Elsa started. Anna grabbed the two of their arms. "Great then go and have fun." Anna said as she led them from the room. "Wait! Anna..!" Anna discreetly winked at Elsa before shutting the door. "I'm going to kill her." Elsa thought.

Anna wore a satisfied smirk. "I think they like each other." Kristoff scoffed. "They're not good at hiding it are they?"

* * *

After the brief tour and a very awkward goodnight, Zoran shut the door of his room. "You like her." His mother said crossing her arms and smirking at him.

"No. I don't." Zoran retorted indignantly though he kept his voice down to avoid people calling him crazy. "I know you like her and you know you like her." His mother said raising an eyebrow.

"And how would you know that?" He asked. His mother smirked. "I'm a figment of your imagination. If you know something then I know it as well." His mother said laughing. Zoran leapt up onto the rafters of the room and tugged his hood further over his face.

"Hush up and let me sleep." His mother laughed but disappeared. Zoran wasn't awake long and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

At the same time…

Julian walked to the basecamp about three miles from Arendelle. The camp was circular shaped with six tents for troopers, Julian's private tent, medic tent and the commander's tent. Though Julian was a commander himself he was still not as high a rank as most commanders.

The silver fangs had grown in numbers over the years. Julian was actually the main reason they signed up. He had saved several towns from monsters like werewolves and witches and many people were inspired by him and followed his example. Most were farmers turned soldiers who didn't have any real understanding of honour. Julian attempted at every turn to teach them honour but most still didn't understand and Julian doubted they ever would.

He much preferred the Silver-fangs when they were the defenders of the innocent and the bringers of justice. Now they were answering mercenary contracts and fighting without honour.

Julian turned a blind eye to the changes. He wasn't going to be a silver fang much longer. He made a promise and he intended to keep that promise, but after Zoran was brought to justice.

He walked to the commander tent. As he entered his expression behind his mask instantly turned sour. The newest duke to join the Sliver-fangs was talking with the commander.

Julian hated rich snobs like the duke. Short both in stature and in breath. An air of superiority about him. His grey hair obvious bald spot covered up poorly by a wig. Julian hated everything about him. "Ahh… Commander Julian what news? Is the queen dead?" The duke asked.

Julian removed his helmet and shook his head. "There were complications. Zoran was there and I was not strong enough to destroy both." The other commander, Gough, nodded. "Do not worry Julian you will get justice for what he did to your mother, but now I wish to ask something of you." Julian nodded for him to continue.

"I have considered your request for some time off and believe it can be arranged, however considering your report…" Gough paused to consider something. "If we want to kill both the Queen and Zoran we will need the help of all the Silver-fangs. I will begin preparing a plan for when we strike but for now go home and I will send you a letter when we are ready to strike."

Julian kept a very professional face as he gave a courteous nod and a quick thank you, however when he left the tent and put on his helmet he couldn't help but smile with excitement. "I'm coming home my love." He thought.

When Julian left the Duke turned to Gough. "When will the queen be dead? I didn't fund this group out of the goodness of my heart. I want that monster dead."

Gough smiled and nodded. "And she will be. Julian is a valuable asset but he values honour too much. He would not strike down the queen when she is vulnerable or if it wasn't a fair fight. That is why Bruno and his team are going in to kill her and Zoran next week."

**Author's note:**

**First things first, in response to Kozalutem's review: Thank you for your support it's really appreciated. Next to answer both your questions. 1) I got the name Zoran from another author whose name is Zoran Prower. I thought it was a really cool name and when I found out the meaning of the name I thought it was even cooler. 2) I am a boy.**

**Again thank you to everyone who follows and favorites my story. You guys are all awsome.**

**See you next time.**

**Ninja-Cat Sif **


	6. Chapter 5

Chp 5:

The castle was oddly calming. Zoran, despite his tendency to wake up at the slightest noise felt that he would have slept through a thunderstorm. However thunder was the least of his worries.

BANG! BANG! BANG! The sudden noise caused Zoran to spring awake and fall from the rafters.

THUD! CRASH! Zoran hit a bookshelf on the way down and landed on his face. "Ugh…" Zoran groaned before letting out an annoyed shout.

"Whoever's out there, you better start running before I catch you." As he said that the door opened. "Hi. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Zoran looked up and saw a small snowman standing in the doorway.

Zoran just stared at it. The snowman shifted uncomfortably under his stare. "Yeah. I'm definitely crazy." He said. "Olaf! Elsa said not to disturb Zoran." Anna spoke as she appeared beside Olaf. She let out a small gasp when she saw that Zoran was on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked concerned. "Never been better." Zoran groaned as he cracked his neck from side to side. When he got to his feet he looked at Olaf, then Anna, then back to Olaf. "You see the snowman too right?" Anna nodded.

"You're alive?" Zoran said looking at Olaf. "Olaf glanced down at himself then said. "People say I'm alive but I'm not sure." "Neither am I." Zoran said then turned to Anna. "Are you sure I'm not hallucinating?" Anna nodded.

"Elsa made him. Two months ago." Zoran looked amazed though it was hard to tell with his hood. He bet down to get a better look at Olaf. "Incredible." He murmured.

Anna stood watching him. "I've been meaning to ask, what happened at the coronation? All I heard was that your sister lost control and froze everything for three days. Then she came back and unfroze everything."

Anna sighed, "There is more to it than that. Elsa was kept locked in her room her whole life. Our parents were afraid that if she couldn't control her powers people would try to hurt her. So they hid her away and hoped she could learn how to control it."

"How did they get her to control it?" Zoran asked. "They told her to bottle up all her emotions. Conceal it don't feel it, is what they told her." Anna answered repeating what Elsa had told to her a few weeks ago. "Then Mom and Dad… there was a ship… and a storm." Anna's face turned sad.

"I understand." Zoran said. He didn't want to bring up a topic like that. Anna wiped her eyes. "If it makes you feel any better I lost my parents as well."

"Oh Zoran that's terrible. I'm sorry" Anna said sadly. "Anyway the coronation…"Zoran said attempting to move her focus away from his past. "Mmm… Oh. Yes well at the coronation I met a prince named Hans." Anna's eyes grew dark and hateful. Nothing at all like the bubbly cheerful redhead he though her to be. He guessed the reason for her hatred easily.

"You were interested in him and he broke your heart?" he asked. "Well yeah accept we wanted to get engaged." Zoran gave her a strange look. Anna attempted to defend herself.

"I was kept from people as well as Elsa and I thought that true love is something like what happens in fairy tales. Anyway Elsa said no and I pushed her and she got angry and kinda froze the floor. Then she ran up to the mountains." "And built an ice castle." Zoran interrupted.

"Yeah then I went up and she accidentally froze my heart." Then quickly said. "She fixed me though. The whole adventure was the best thing that happened to me. I met Kristoff in the mountains, Elsa made Olaf and I got my sister back. I also got to punch Hans."

Zoran looked shocked. "You punched someone?" The cute, bubbly redhead in front of him actually punched someone. "He broke my heart, tried to take over the kingdom and kill my sister."

"Yikes" Zoran said. Anna was unable to keep her curiosity at bay any longer and she asked him. "Okay it's my turn to as you. What can you do exactly?" Zoran smirked.

"I'm a little disappointed it took you a full day to ask me that. Well I can create dark flames, they aren't hot but they wear away at things." Anna looked confused. "They cause things to rot and weaken and eventually destroy it completely." Anna still looked confused. Zoran sighed and slowly took off the glove on his right hand and lifted it so Anna could see his palm.

Anna gasped. Zoran's hand was a sick ash white. "That's what it does." "Is that why you cover your face?" Anna asked nervously. "No." He said bluntly putting his glove back on. Anna realised that his face must be touchy subject and didn't continue.

"I can also create a very thick inky black liquid that is actually a good insulator of heat, I can send out blasts of dark energy and I can use shadows to move." Anna perked up. "Can you show me?" Zoran smirked and vanished into the shadow of the wall. His red eyes shone through the darkness.

Anna followed the eyes as they moved to the roof. Then Zoran made it so only his feet where part of the shadows so he hung upside down from the roof. Anna clapped. Zoran smiled.

"Anna did you…Ah!" Elsa sudden appearance and gasp of shock caused Zoran to lose his concentration and fall from the roof. "Smooth." His mother whispered in his head. "What is it with you people and making me fall from high places." He groaned ignoring his mom.

Elsa had clasped her hands over her mouth. "Oh. I am so sorry…" "It's alright I shouldn't have been showing off like that anyway." Zoran said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh… Elsa, good morning I'd love to talk but I think I hear Kristoff…" Anna said as she raised her hand to her ear as if she heard someone. "So I better go…" She finished, she then added quickly as she ran past the pair. "Have fun." Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

Zoran spoke hoping to ease the tension. "Your sister seems nice." Elsa smiled. "She is. She helped me through a very difficult time. I owe her almost everything." Zoran nodded. "She told me about the incident two months ago." Elsa kept a straight face.

"She does love to talk." Zoran felt like he was about to reopen a wound but was too #!*% curious to help himself. "She mentioned you had trouble controlling your powers." Elsa's expression showed deep shame.

"It was difficult for me to control my powers. I needed to be emotionless or else my powers would go out of control." Zoran listened intently. He then asked. "What made them so afraid of you that they would lock you in a room of years?" When she answered her voice was so quiet that Zoran could barely hear her. "I accidentally froze Anna's head. My parents took us to a group of mountain trolls, Kristoff's adopted family. The trolls said that if I didn't control my powers people would become afraid and would try to hurt me."

"So they kept you in your room so you could learn how to control them." Zoran finished. Elsa nodded. "How did you get control of them?" Elsa smiled. "Anna. Anna showed me that I could control my powers using love." Zoran smiled.

"You are far more powerful than I am and I see why. I never used love to control my powers. I just released my powers when I felt too much power building within me. It took a couple of years to get it right but now I do it instinctively and I don't think I could stop even if I tried. As a result I never have enough power in me to do something as impressive as you could. You are amazing."

Elsa blushed crimson. Zoran looked at her in confusion. Then slowly realisation dawned on him and his cheeks slowly went red as well. "I mean in your command of your powers not… ah… you as person. No. I don't me you're not amazing because you are, it's just… Ahh…"

Elsa smiled at his stuttering. He was not at all what she expected. Yesterday he seemed so sure of himself, now he was stumbling over his words. "I'm going to stop talking now before this gets any more awkward." Zoran said his face still red with embarrassment "I don't think that's possible."

Elsa said. They both laughed. When Elsa recovered she spoke again. "I spoke with Captain Jones and he wants your opinion on the upcoming ball next week." Zoran #!*% his head in confusion. "Um… Elsa I'm not good at planning balls." Elsa shook her hear.

"No. I need you to look over the plans and guard patrols with Captain Jones and advise him if there is anything you would do to improve the security." Zoran nodded. "Okay, that makes allot more sense, but why a ball now?" Elsa sighed. "The King of the southern isles is coming over to Arendell next week to apologise for his brothers behaviour during the coronation."

"It still isn't the best idea considering what has happened."

"I know, but the Southern Isles is a valuable ally in both trade and defence. I can't let one man's actions destroy the alliance my parents have been building for years." "Fair enough. Which way do I go?" "Follow me." Elsa said as she began walking down the hall.

After a few minutes of silence Zoran asked. "Do you know anything about how you got your powers?" Elsa shook her head. "No. Do you?" Zoran shook his head as well. "I'm in the dark as well. No pun intended." Elsa shook her head and giggled to herself.

"What?" Zoran asked. "It's just, I always dreamed that I would meet some with powers like me and I would get all the answers. It's funny that now I finally did meet you but I still feel just as lost as before." Zoran smiled. "Well your majesty, the feeling is mutual."

Elsa couldn't wrap her head around Zoran's complete change in character. Yesterday he was so confident, menacing and professional. Now he was funny, self-conscious and friendly. Elsa much preferred him like this. He was much more approachable.

Elsa led him to the guard barracks. When she opened the door all the soldiers present bowed. "Your majesty." Jones greeted. Elsa nodded. "Captain." Jones then looked past his queen. "I see you have brought him." Elsa nodded.

"He knows more about these people than any of us do and his opinion would be valuable as you said yourself." Jones nodded. "That I did." He then extended his hand to Zoran who took it with one of his gloved hands.

"It is good to meet you Zoran. I am Jones of Arendell captain of the queen's guards." Zoran nodded. "Pleasure." Jones led Zoran and Elsa to the table in the centre of the room. There were several large maps of the castle.

Each one mapped out a different floor. "I need to get back to the throne room." Elsa said to them. "I will return when I find the time to review your progress." She then turned to the rest of the guards in the room. "Zoran is to be treated with the same respect you would give me." The guards bowed and said. "Yes your majesty." Feeling satisfied Elsa turned and left.

**Author's notes:**

**The next chapter as well as this chapter will just be setting up the next plot development and is going to mainly be dialogue between characters with a little exposition. Then things start to get interesting and exciting. Anyway if anyone has an idea for a filler chapter they want to see send me the idea and I'll see what I can do. If someone does send me an idea that I like it will be the chapter after the next. If not I'm just going to keep continuing with the story. Once again thanks to to Kosalutem for the review. As usual if anyone has an opinion of the story, good or bad, let me know. Just don't be too mean about it.**

**Until next time.**

**Ninja-Cat Sif**


	7. Chapter 6

Chp 6

Jones was amazed by Zoran's ability to analyse the entire map of the castle and pick out the weaknesses in its defences. Still what he was asking was stretching it.

"We can't reorganise all the patrol routes just to deal with one group who may or may not show up." Jones argued. "This group will exploit any weakness in our defence. If we keep to a linear pattern then we might as well open the gates for them." Zoran countered.

He was getting very frustrated with all the guards lack of enthusiasm. All of them accept for Jones seemed completely disinterested in the safety of their queen. "Even if we did manage to reorganise the patrol routes what difference will that make?" Jones pressed.

"Captain these people are probably watching the castle right now, making note of patrol routes and planning their infiltration. By changing the patrol routes we will force them to improvise. It's better than doing nothing." Jones considered this.

He was suspicious of Zoran. Heck he was suspicious of everything but this man for some reason caused Jones to become very suspicious. There was something about the way he moved, the way he spoke that struck Jones as odd. He seemed be extremely intelligent and dangerous. Judging by the way he spoke about infiltration and security Jones guessed that he must have infiltrated more than a few secure buildings.

This thought made Jones even more suspicious. But Jones had to admit the man was a valuable asset and his logic was sound. But if Jones detected even a hint of treachery then Jones would cut the man down in an instant.

"The queen needs to approve your plan." Jones said reluctantly. "Then we start planning as if she approved the plans." Zoran said.

"He also doesn't like wasting time either." Jones noted.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Do you like him?"

"Anna. I have the ball to organise please leave me alone for a while."

Anna placed her hands on her hips in a huff. Elsa was extremely worried. She was using ever political skill her father had taught her to avoid Anna's questions.

Elsa was cautious about answering. She was nearly certain she did like Zoran, but was very shy about it. This was the first time she had ever been interested in a man and it terrified her. Anna wasn't helping the situation. She was too smart to lie to and would make a big deal out of the situation if Elsa told the truth. So Elsa resolved to avoid the question altogether.

"I wonder what's underneath his hood." Anna pondered aloud. "Anna enough." Elsa said slightly annoyed. "Come on aren't you even a little curious?" Anna inquired. "No I'm not." Complete lie. "Maybe his face horribly scarred like his hand." Anna pushed.

"He probably wears it for practical reasons… Wait! Did you say his hand is scarred?!" Elsa slightly yelped. Her head snapped to face Anna. Anna smirked satisfied. "So you are curious?"

"Slightly." Elsa responded quickly, eager to find out more about Zoran. "What happened to his hand?" "He damaged it with his powers. He can make these cool black flames that aren't actually hot but they wear away stuff. He must have gotten some on his hands."

Elsa gasped. "Oh my, that's terrible." Anna nodded before continuing. "He also lost his parents." Elsa once again gasped. All thoughts of the ball were now forgotten.

"Did he say how?" She asked. Anna shook her head. "No." There was a minute of silence before Anna's face changed comically from a slightly saddened expression to a big mischievous grin.

"So you do like him?" Elsa was quick to contradict her. "No I don't." "Ahh… come on Elsa admit it. Both Kristoff and I can see it clearly." Elsa sat up quickly in shock.

"Kristoff knows!" She yelped then clasped her hands quickly over her mouth. "No way out of it now." She thought. Anna was smiling expectantly.

Elsa sighed. "I may…" Anna's smile got bigger. "Sorta…" The smile grew. "Kinda…" The smile grew. "Like him." Elsa finished, then shut her eyes tightly and pulled away slightly is if she was expecting something to hit her. Anna started bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Elsa that's brilliant. You've finally found someone!" "Shh... Anna." Elsa hushed. She didn't want anyone to hear their conversation. "I'm sorry but Elsa that's really great. You should invite him out somewhere or dance at the ball with him or…"

"Anna. Breath." Elsa said before continuing. "It might be nothing. I don't have to immediately act on it. Now you got your answer so please let me work." Elsa turned back to her books and began scribbling notes into them. Anna actually managed to stay quiet for several minutes.

But peace wouldn't last.

"What do you like about him?"

"Anna!"

* * *

Julian stepped off the ship onto the Majula harbour. The actual town of Majula was a fifteen minute walk away. The town was very small and was situated a small distance from a cliff that overlooked the sea and the harbour.

The town itself was only populated by about two hundred people and only had the very basics in shops. Not many people travelled through the town either, it was situated to the east of Carine and was a 6 hour boat trip to Arendell.

Julian and his wife Lucia had moved there when he was eighteen and she was seventeen. Their son Jack had been two at the time. They both preferred the peaceful countryside rather than the bustling city. Julian had changed out of his armour and now wore a simple tunic.

His messy blond hair fell just short of his eyes. His green eyes sparkled in anticipation. "Dad!" The small childish voice made Julian smile. His four year old son ran out of a nearby house. Julian got down on one knee and hugged his son.

The brown haired boy carried a small wooden sword. "Hey, Jack. How are you?" Jack released his father and swung his sword in a laughable attempt to look intimidating. "I've been practicing my sword-fighting. I'm gonna be a knight just like you." Julian smiled. "I'm sure you will. But remember the most valuable thing to a knight isn't his sword."

"It's his honour I know dad. I know." Julian shook his head. "How is your mother?" "She's okay. I think, but she is sad sometimes."

The guilt Julian felt hit him harder than any blow he had ever taken. Just to add to his guilt Jack asked. "Are you staying home forever dad?" Julian looked at his son. "Why did he have to resemble Lucia so much?" He thought as he watched Jacks small green eyes fill with hope.

"I can't. Not yet, but I will very soon, I will." Jack's expression literally ripped his heart out of his chest and smashed it. Julian braced himself because he doubted he would be able to survive facing his wife.

"Come on, Jack. I'm here now and I'll be staying for a few days, then I need to go away for one last trip. I'll be back before Christmas. Afterwards, it'll be just you, me, mom and whichever lucky girl you get to be your wife." Julian smirked at his son's reaction to the last part.

He looked like he had eaten something extremely sour. "Dad, girls are gross." "Mom is a girl. You don't think she's gross." "No mom is nice."

"Then girls mustn't be that bad." Jack shook his head. "No mom is the only nice one." Julian laughed and stood up. The two of them walked to their home. When they reached the door Julian put his finger to his lips to silence his son. Jack nodded.

Silently Julian opened the door to his house.

The house itself wasn't very big. There were five rooms total in the house. A kitchen, two bedrooms a utility room and a small armoury for Julian's armour and weapons. "Jack is not allowed near them until he's older." Is what Lucia had said.

His wife was standing beside a pot that was over a fire seemingly concentrating on supper. Julian snuck up behind her. Her long brown hair looked beautiful in the light of the fire.

Lucia screeched as Julian picked her up and threw her over his shoulders. "Jack that is how you steal yourself a wife. Take notes." Lucia rolled her eyes as Jack laughed. She then spoke.

"Jack, don't take your fathers advice on dating. So my captor what is the ransom?" Julian adjusted her so he was holding her bridal style. Her green eyes were full of amusement and mischief.

Julian seemed to ponder this. Lucia rolled her eyes and kissed him. There was a moment of bliss where Julian thought he couldn't be any happier. Then Lucia pulled away. Julian looked slightly disappointed. Then she whispered.

"Later." He smiled and put her down.

"Now, if you're done let me finish supper before it burns."

**Author's notes:**

**I'm really sorry about the late update. My computer was busted and I only got this chapter finished tonight. As always thanks to all who like my story and support it and I want to hear all my readers opinions. Good or bad they're all welcome. Just no hate mail because people who send hate mail are sad and pitiful creatures. Also thanks to Koalutem because you gave me the idea for the first scene. So once again sorry for the late update and hopefully nothing like this will happen again.**

**Until next time.**

**Ninja-Cat Sif **


	8. Chapter 7

Chp 7:

One week later…

Zoran had never seen so many boats. The entire bay was full of ships bearing all manners of flags. Zoran recognised the Southern Isles flag as the ship made port. He was sitting on top of the roof of the castle looking out on the bay.

Elsa would be coming from the window below him in a few seconds to greet her guests and Zoran had no intention of waiting until then. He got into the shadow of one of the towers and soon found himself in one of the many halls of the castle. Stopping one of the servants to see where he was and what way it was to the guard tower he made his way to the meeting point with Captain Jones.

The aging captain was waiting for him outside the guard tower. "Are we ready?" Zoran asked. Jones nodded. "The new patrols are in place now and the queen awaits you in her room." Zoran nodded and made his way to Elsa's room. She was waiting outside her room.

"Good afternoon, Zoran." Zoran smiled "Afternoon Elsa. Did Jones explain the plan?"

Elsa nodded. "You are going to be my guard this evening." Zoran responded. "Yes, but don't worry. I won't be standing at your side looking over your shoulder the whole ball but I'll always be near if you need me."

When the two reached the balcony Zoran stood inside as Elsa walked forward to greet her guests. After a few minutes Elsa whispered as she waved. "I'm surprised how many kingdoms came."

"They're appeasing you. They want to stay on good terms with you." Zoran immediately regretted saying that when Elsa looked downcast and retreated from the balcony. Zoran reached out with his right hand and took her right hand to stop her.

Elsa turned and Zoran saw a very cold face attempting to hide all her guilt and fear. This made Zoran feel a hundred times worse.

"Don't worry. They will learn to trust you. You mean no harm and you are an extremely kind person. They'll see you for who you really are in time."

Elsa's cold face melted and was replaced by a bright smile after hearing the kind words. But she still had a look of worry. "It's just… I don't want to hurt anyone. Why do people still think I would?"

Zoran shrugged. "Because they don't know you. You were suspicious of me when I first arrived. Now you trust me with defending you. Why?"

Elsa considered this. "Because you showed that you didn't want to hurt me." Zoran nodded and smiled. "So what are you going to do about them?" Zoran asked gesturing the window. "Show them I don't want to harm them." Elsa answered.

"Exactly." Zoran responded. Elsa's hand was still in Zoran's grasp. Elsa placed her other hand on his right hand. "Thank you, Zoran." Zoran shrugged. "It's what my mother told me."

Elsa shook her head. "No not just for what you said. Thank you for trying to protect me, thank you for helping to organise security, thank you for listening and understanding and thank you for saving my life." Zoran felt oddly uncomfortable.

He was naturally humble and always felt awkward when receiving praise. The fact that someone as beautiful as Elsa was giving him the praise didn't help. However he also felt very confident and rewarded, as if all he needed for repayment was for Elsa to smile. He didn't need anything else, as long as she was happy, he was happy. "

You're welcome, Elsa."

* * *

The pair went down to the ball room which was already packed. A servant spoke as they entered. "Presenting Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Everyone in the room bowed. Elsa gave a curt nod.

Then the music played as if nothing had happened. Zoran was absolutely disgusted by the crowd. The crowed consisted of mostly of liars and schemers. He did spot a few honest looking people but they were nothing like Elsa or Anna.

Neither of them tried to be perfect and, especially Anna openly showed who they really are. Elsa in Zoran's opinion didn't even need to try. If she wasn't perfect then she was #!*% close to it.

"Queen Elsa." A man greeted as he stepped forward and bowed. The man was very well built and was dressed in regal clothes. He wore a magnificent crown. Zoran raised his eyebrow though was careful to hide it under his hood.

"King Ornstein." Elsa responded giving a courteous bow. When the man stood up Zoran noticed the southern Isles emblem on the chest of his outfit. "I know that my brother's behaviour was absolutely despicable, but I am glad that you have chosen to keep our partnership despite the actions of my brother. It shows how wise and just a ruler you are and if I may beautiful too."

Zoran felt his eyes flash red. The normal glow from his eyes is masked by his hood but when he gets very angry or uses allot of power the red glow intensifies and often shines through the shadow of his hood. Zoran was quick to mask his eyes by adding more power to the shadow of his hood using his power. The quick shift in Zoran's mood went unnoticed by both Elsa and Ornstein.

Elsa looked extremely uncomfortable. "Ahh… thank you your highness." Elsa said awkwardly. "You're welcome. Now in celebration of this renewed alliance do you care for a dance?" "Um… Ah…I…" Elsa stuttered before she was dragged onto the dance floor.

Zoran swore that his teeth would break because of how hard he was clenching them. "IT'S NOT MY BUSINESS!" His subconscious screamed. "

But you like her." His mother argued. "Then I should be glad she's happy. Now I need to focus." His attention became entirely focused on the room as he watched for any signs of foul play.

But the only foul play he saw was Ornstein and Elsa dancing. His blood boiled. He didn't even notice that his grip was so tight on his hands that he had drawn blood until Jones approached him and spoke. "Zoran we have a problem." Zoran tore his eyes away from Elsa to address the captain.

"What?" "The guards at the west gate are dead." Zoran was shocked but gathered himself quickly.

"Alert all the guards, and tell them to gather in the halls outside the ballroom. I'll tell Elsa." Jones responded. "Should we not spread out and look for them?" Zoran shook his head. "If we do then they'll pick us off one at a time." Jones nodded and left.

Zoran pushed his way through the crowd. Elsa was still talking with Ornstein, or rather he was talking and she was smiling awkwardly and nodding. "Elsa!" Zoran said urgently as he approached.

Elsa looked extremely relieved and turned to him. "Yes, Zoran?" Ornstein snapped his head at Zoran. "Don't address a queen so casually, peasant. Royalty like us are above filth like you." Elsa spun on her kneel and slapped Ornstein.

"Zoran is my friend and he is equal if not better than everyone in this room." Zoran was surprised that such a gentle woman like Elsa had a fierce side. Elsa also seemed to be shocked at her own action. Zoran felt oddly satisfied though but didn't dwell on it.

"Elsa I appreciate the support but now is not the time. The guards at the west gate are dead. I instructed all the guards to gather outside the ball room. Is there anything else you want to do." Elsa looked understandably worried.

"Where are Anna and Kristoff?" Zoran turned quickly and gave the room a once over. He swore under his breath when he didn't see them. "Wait here. I'll find them." "No I'm coming too." Elsa argued. "No you're staying here where it's safe." Zoran said as he disappeared into the shadow of a nearby wall.

Elsa ran for the nearest door but was stopped by a guard. He stuck his sword out to block her path. "Apologies your majesty but you have an appointment in #!*% ." He said smirking and he swung his sword at her.

Elsa reacted fast. She sent a colume of ice up that knocked the man's swing skyward. She then brought her hands down as she shot him with a jet of ice that sent him into the far wall. Elsa began scanning the room for hostiles.

The silver fangs didn't see any point in hiding any longer and 12 weapons were drawn simultaneously. Elsa eyes narrowed as she shot ice into the ground. Spikes shot diagonally up from the ground and pinned the nearest assailant to that wall.

Most of the royals ran to escape the battle but a few did stay and drew swords. Jones drew his rapier and charged a silver fang. Elsa scanned the room and realised that the doors had been blocked while everyone had been distracted by her knocking out the first silver fang.

"Anna, please be safe." Elsa thought as she raised her hands and met her assailants head on.

* * *

Zoran used the shadows to cover ground much quicker. Eventually he spotted a guard. Zoran came out of the shadows and ran to the guard. As he approached he called out.

"Guard have you seen Anna and Kristoff?" The guard turned quickly. If Zoran hadn't heard the man's sword unsheathe as he spun than the man would have cut Zoran in half. Zoran however leaped back but wasn't quick enough to avoid the blade completely.

The sword cut into his chest in an upward diagonal slash. Zoran gritted his teeth in pain. His attacker paused probably thinking he had killed Zoran. Then he raised his sword again. Zoran sprang forward and punched the man square in the jaw. The man collapsed completely unconscious.

Zoran's first instinct was to go back to the ball room and make sure Elsa was safe, but he knew Elsa would never forgive him if he picked her over her sister. So he managed to convince himself that she was safe in the ballroom and continued looking for Anna and Kristoff.

He didn't have to look for long. A few halls later he saw Anna running with Kristoff at her kneel. "Zoran! There was a guard, he attacked us. Kristoff knocked him out. You're bleeding. Is Elsa okay?" Anna asked desperately. "I don't know I left her in the ballroom to find you both."

"Well we gotta get back." Anna said running past Zoran who became a shadow in order to move quicker. He quickly passed Anna and reached the ballroom door where the soldiers were trying to force open the doors. "What happened?" Zoran asked. "Someone blocked up all the doors from the inside." One of the guards said.

Zoran panicked and used the shadows to enter the ballroom. "Please be okay, Elsa. Please be okay." Zoran though. When he got inside the room he saw utter chaos.

There were seven armed men fighting four royals, Jones and Elsa. At least seven guests lay dead the rest were cowering in a corner. Elsa was in her element. She was chaining her powers together with the other people's attacks and was driving the silver fangs back. Zoran couldn't help but smile. "Note to self never tick off Elsa." He thought.

He ran forward but as he did his vision blurred and he felt light headed for a seconded. He shook his head and kept running.

He drew his sword and swung upward to stop a sword that was coming down on a guest. The silver fang growled. The man was huge. He was extremely tall and extremely muscular. He wielded a massive greatsword and wore heavy silver armour that had a red feather coming out of the back of his helmet. The silver fang jerked his sword forward.

Zoran quickly stepped back. The man swung a low horizontal strike which Zoran blocked. The man then swung a high horizontal slash which Zoran dodged by jerking his head backwards. The man used the momentum from the swing to do a spinning kick which hit Zoran in the gut and knocked the wind out of Zoran.

Zoran fell to the floor and dropped his sword. The man rose his sword high above his head. Luckly for Zoran he also cast a long shadow which Zoran hid in when the sword came down on him. The man looked confused for a second then Zoran shot out of the shadow and tackled the man causing him to drop his sword. The man kept his footing and after a few shaky steps back shot his knee up and met Zoran's head.

Zoran was sent reeling and he tasted blood in his mouth. Zoran felt himself getting weaker. Something was draining him, keeping his vision blurred and his head clouded. He wasn't thinking strait. The man punched Zoran in Zoran's daze. A punch that normally would have sent Zoran reeling forced him onto the ground. His legs were failing him.

The man kicked Zoran while he was on the ground. Zoran swore loudly and grasped his chest. It was then that he remembered the wound he had sustained while he was out looking for Anna. He looked down at his chest and noticed that a dull green liquid was mixed with his blood.

Then everything clicked. As a cold chill ran through him (he wasn't sure if it was caused by Elsa or the realisation of the danger he was in.) he collapsed onto his stomach. His vision was now extremely blurred and he didn't have any real strength left in him.

He reached desperately for a vile on his belt. He felt two cold hands turn him over and Zoran though he could hear Elsa's voice. Using his last ounce of strength he whispered.

"Elsa…

Vial…

Poison.."

**Author's notes**

**My first cliff hanger. I feel so evil and giddy. Anyway thanks for the concern Kozalutem but no I don't get hate mail and Julian's family is going to play a major role later on. Just not a role you might expect. Anyway off topic, a lot of people I know speculate that Elsa is 18 and Anna is 17 because Elsa has to come of age before she's made a queen. I view things differently. I imagine Elsa to be 21 and Anna to be 18 because (correct me if I'm wrong because I'm not American so I'm not sure.) in America the legal age when you are recognized as an adult is 21. Here in Europe the age you are recognized as an adult is 18. So you can see where people here get confused. I also think Elsa is 21 because Anna would have to be at least 18 to be aloud to marry anyone. Zoran is 22 as is Julian. Kristoff and Lucia are both 20. But that's just how I see it. Also a small fun fact for you guys. Elsa was intended to be a villain at one point and if you look at her original concept art she looks allot different then how she turned out. Also there is a deleted scene that shows and evil Elsa you can find on Youtube. The scene is actually pretty cool and I find it funny that Elsa would still have been a great character even if she was the villain. I hate the original concept art because I think she looks silly but I do think the villain version would have been pretty cool though she wouldn't have been nearly as great a character as she is now. I just threw that out there because I only found that out recently and thought it was intresting. Anyway I've rambled on long for the review, follows and favs again.**

**Until next time.**

**Ninja-Cat Sif. **


	9. Chapter 8

Chp 8:

Elsa was completely focused. She kept waiting for a break in a duel then she would use her powers to either pin the silver fang against a wall or knock them out altogether.

While she was scanning the room for a venerable enemy she spotted Zoran fighting with and extremely large silver fang. She launched ice at the man when Zoran fell to his knees for the second time. To her surprise Zoran stayed on the ground and to her horror he collapsed onto his chest.

Elsa panicked and ran to him. Kneeling beside him she turned him over. He seemed to be reaching for something in his pocket. "Zoran? Are you alright? Zoran?" She called. He spoke so softly she barely heard what he said as blood was starting to fill his mouth, but she deciphered three words from the gargles.

"Elsa…Vial…Poison…" "Help! Please! Someone get a doctor. He's been poisoned." Elsa screamed. The guards seemed to have finally forced their way through the doors and the silver fangs were being rounded up. Kristoff was the one who responded.

"I'll get one." Then he ran off out of the door. Anna kneeled down beside Elsa. Elsa was sobbing quietly and whispering to Zoran. Anna couldn't hear most of it but she did hear this.

"You're gonna be alright…You're not going to die…" Anna placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. Elsa's powers were leaking out because of her emotional outbreak. The floor around them was starting to freeze and her hands were glowing a faint blue. After what felt like an eternity Kristoff returned with the castle doctor.

The doctor, Thomas was his name, immediately checked Zoran's pulse. "Your majesty we need to move him." Elsa turned quickly to the nearest guard. "Carry him to his room please." The guard picked up Zoran as gently as he could and the five made their way to Zoran's room.

When they got him into bed Thomas noticed something on Zoran's belt. A small bottle filled with a watery golden liquid. Thomas quickly grabbed the vial opened the top and sniffed it. "Divine blessing." He murmured. "Doctor?" Elsa called. Thomas sprang into action.

"Your majesty we need to get him to drink this." Elsa nodded. Thomas pressed the vial to Zoran's lips. When the entire potion was in Zoran's mouth Thomas covered Zoran's mouth and pinched his nose. The potion went down without much trouble.

Thomas breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god we got that into him before the poison caused another spasm." Elsa looked confused "Spasms?" The doctor responded. "After the first few seconds the poison caused a spasm. If he already had the first one then the rest shouldn't be nearly as bad."

Elsa's mouth fell open in horror. "He hasn't had one yet." She whispered. The doctor's eyes widened then, as if on cue Zoran screamed in pain. His arms shot out. A nearby wardrobe ignited in black flames. Thomas grabbed Zoran's arm and forced it down onto the bed.

"Get help! We need to hold him down so he doesn't hurt himself." He shouted. Kristoff grabbed Zoran's other arm and pinned it to the bed. Anna ran to the hallway and returned a few seconds later with Jones. He immediately grabbed Zoran's legs and held them down. Zoran was screaming. Most was undecipherable but he did shout at several points.

"Mom…! No don't…!" After about a minute passed Thomas shouted. "You're majesty he's starting to get a fever. Cool him down. Elsa placed her hand on Zoran's forehead and tried to cool his fever with her powers. Several objects exploded in flames.

Occasionally a dark burst of energy would send the group flying back but they were all quick to pick themselves up and resume their positions. Finally after several minutes of the terrifying display Zoran relaxed. He stopped moving and his screams slowly died down.

Just before he fell silent Elsa heard him say "I'm sorry… Mom…" He then went completely still. Surprisingly Zoran's hood hadn't fallen off at any point. Even more surprising was that none of them had gotten hit by any of the black flames and black liquid that had destroyed most of the room. Elsa looked at Thomas. Thomas breathed a sigh of relief again and met the queen's gaze.

"He won't have another spasm for a few hours and thanks to the vial of divine blessing he will make a full recovery, but he should stay in bed for at least a month and someone will need to watch him for the next few days." Elsa nodded.

Thomas then asked. "Where did he get a bottle of divine blessing? It's a very rare potion, it takes over a year to make and is very expensive." Elsa shrugged. "I don't know but he was trying to grab something from his belt when he collapsed." Thomas nodded. "Must have been the potion."

Thomas then started cleaning and bandaging his Zoran's wounds. Jones left to help with the prisoners. Elsa also turned to leave but was stopped by Anna. "Elsa, where are you going?" Elsa kept her back to Anna. "I need to make sure the guests are alright." Anna frowned.

"I can do that, you stay here." Elsa shook her head. "Anna I'm the queen. I have to put my duties before my desires." Anna stood up, marched over to her sister and spun her around to face her. "Elsa, you have done enough and I can tell by you that you're still worried. Don't put Zoran's health below your duty. He is more important than that." Elsa was overcome with guilt.

She was putting the happiness of her guest's before Zoran's life. She had said earlier in the day that she was grateful for all he did and this is how she was going to repay him, by abandoning him when he needed her. Anna was right, he was more important than that. "Will you be able to deal with the guests yourself?" Elsa asked.

Anna smiled. "Course I can." Then skipped from the room. Elsa turned to Kristoff and gave him a worried look. He laughed and said. "I'll make sure she doesn't do anything too silly." Elsa smiled. "That would give me some peace of mind. Thank you." Kristoff laughed again and left.

Elsa turned to Zoran's sleeping figure and sat down in a chair beside him. She thought about what he had said. He kept referring to his mother and it seems something happened to her that he feels he caused because he kept saying that he was sorry for something. Elsa pondered over what this might be. The first idea that came to her mind was that he had seriously hurt or worse killed his mother because he couldn't control his powers. That seemed likely but Zoran always seemed so in control of himself and his powers.

Maybe he got control after this happened and if so it still doesn't explain why he wears a hood. Maybe the hood has no significance at all. No he wouldn't have tried so desperately to hide his face from them. The hood meant something Elsa just couldn't figure out what it was. She was considering this mystery for a long time before the stress of the day finally became too much for her. As she felt her exhaustion catch up to her she stood up from her chair leaned over Zoran and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, my hero." She whispered before sitting back in her chair and falling asleep.

The following evening…

Julian had just put his son to bed and was helping Lucia clean up after supper. Julian was getting restless. He expected a letter from Gough any day now. He had been on leave for eight days which was longer than normal. Julian was dreading the day when he would be called back to help them kill Zoran. As soon as Zoran was dead then he would return home permanently. The other silver fangs could deal with the ice devil.

"What's wrong?" Julian jumped slightly at his wife's sudden question. " What makes you think something's wrong?" he asked. She smiled at him. "You've been washing the same cup for twenty minutes." She gestured the cup in his hand. Julian sighed and put the cup down. "It's just…" A knock on the door stopped this conversation. Julian answered the door. There was a short man holding a small envelope in his hands standing just outside his door.

"Julian Valaro?" he asked. Julian nodded. The man presented the envelope. "Julian." Lucia called as she stood behind him slightly to his left. "Lucia, could you please grab a few coins for the messenger." Julian responded. Lucia nodded and left. While she was gone Julian read the letter.

_Commander Julian._

_A team of ours was captured while trying to kill Queen Elsa. Zoran it seems has decided to stay and help her. I foolishly assumed that he would have left however it appears the devils intend to work together. I need you back here as soon as possible. If you wait too long we may kill Zoran before you can. We will wait a little while but it is of utmost importance that we strike quickly while they are vulnerable._

_Your brother in arms_

_Gough_

"Here you go." Lucia said as she handed the messenger five silver coins. "Thank you" Julian said and closed the door. If he had kept it open a little longer he would have seen the messenger crack a big grin and say. "No, thank you." Lucia stared at Julian as he read the letter again.

He eventually looked up at her. He dreaded what will come next. He didn't want to fight with his wife again. However it would be worse if he lied about the letter and snuck out tonight. Julian gulped and spoke. "The silver fangs want me back." Julian saw Lucia's eyes water but she said nothing. She just turned and walked out of the hall and into the kitchen. Julian heard sobbing coming from the kitchen.

He was shocked by her reaction. She had never done this before. Sure there were times when she cried but she had always argued. She never gave up before she tried convincing him to stay. She was always stubborn and the way she was acting now was more painful than anything Julian had ever experienced before. Julian felt like he had destroyed her spirit. He walked slowly into the kitchen. Lucia was sitting at the table with her head in her hands and was shaking with tears.

Julian walked slowly over to her, kneeled down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Lucia was trembling. Julian kissed her forehead and turned her head so she was looking him in the eye. Her green eyes shone with tears. He cupped her face and wiped her tears with her thumps.

"What am I doing wrong?" she asked. Julian was confused. "What do you mean?" She sniffed before responding. "Why do you not want to stay here with us? Am I doing something wrong? Do you not love me? Or Jack? Or our home? I just…"

Julian silenced her by putting his finger on her lips. "I love you and Jack with all my heart. You are doing nothing wrong. You are more than I could ever have hoped for. I just want to bring this man to justice for killing my mother." Lucia looked into his eyes.

Then she smiled sadly through her tears and shook her head. "No you don't. You want revenge. I can see it in your eyes. You don't want justice. You want to satisfy all the anger you have bottled up." Julian couldn't lie to beautiful green eyes bore into him and Julian felt like she was looking straight into his soul.

Slowly he nodded. "I want him to suffer for what he did to me. I want him to burn in #!*% for all eternity and I want to be the one who sends him there." Lucia looked down. "Revenge will not stop your anger. It will just feed it. Anger is like a flame. It will only grow the more fuel you give it." Julian shook his head.

"I promised dad that I would avenge him and mom. You know me enough to know that I never go back on a promise." Lucia nodded. "Julian, don't feed your anger. Come home and still be the man I love. Please, I don't want to lose you like I lost the others." Julian knew that the "others" where Lucia's family. She hadn't told him much about them because even after all these years, it still saddened her greatly. All she had told him was that they were stolen from her.

"I won't, love. I promise. I'll come back and I'll be just as I am now." After a brief pause Lucia took a deep breath and smiled her first genuine smile since they started this conversation. "I believe you, Julian." She said. Julian leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

Lucia kissed and clutched him so desperately that Julian was doubted that she would let him go. When she did finally let go Julian stood up and walked towards the door of Jack's bedroom. For a second he just stared at his son's sleeping form.

The little boy was cuddling a little teddy that Lucia had made him. Julian smiled and kissed his son's forehead. "Goodbye Jack. I'll be back soon, I promise." Julian whispered. Unknown to him Lucia was watching them both from the door to Jack's room. She followed Julian to the door and kissed him one last time before he opened the door and left.

She watched him from the door as he walked down to the harbour. When he was out of sight Lucia looked up at the star-filled sky and said a silent prayer for her husband. Her memory flashed back to the night she lost her family.

A single tear fell from her eye. "Mom?" Lucia jumped at her son's sudden appearance and quickly wiped her eyes before he saw. "Jack, you should be in bed." Lucia scolded. "Mom where's dad?" Jack asked ignoring his mother's words.

"He's gone away for a little while. The knight's need him for a special mission." Lucia half lied. She hated lying to her son but she would rather lie than tell him that Julian was hunting the man who killed his parents. "Oh… will he be back soon?" Jack asked.

Lucia smiled. "He'll be home before you know it."

**Author's notes:**

**Hi everyone. If you're courious about Zoran's past then fear not, his dark story is coming up either in the next chapter or the chapter after that. We're going to be moving away from Julian for a little while. He'll still be mentioned and he will have a scene here and there but he won't become active in the plot again for a little while. So anyway thanks for likes and fav's (Got no reviews on my last chapter not sure if that's a good or bad sign.)**

**Until next time.**

**Ninja-Cat Sif.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chp 9

**Back story time:**

"God… Why is my head so heavy?" Zoran thought as he opened his eyes. His memory was blurred. He remembered seeing his mother. He remembered cold hands on his back. He didn't remember a weight on his knees. Zoran struggled to sit up.

His head felt a hundred times heavier. When he finally did manage to sit up he was shocked to see Elsa, asleep with her head on his knees. "I knew it. I'm dead." Zoran muttered. The sound of his mother laughing caused him to turn.

"No son, but they seem to have given it there best shot." Zoran shook his head. "I wish I was dead." His mother gasped. "Why?"

"So I could talk to you for real. So I could tell you how much I love you and how sorry I am." His mother smiled gently.

"Zoran, my time has passed. Yours has not. You must stop blaming yourself for what happened." Zoran looked at her. His red eyes were shining with self-loathing. "It was my fault. You did nothing wrong. It was my stupid mistake that killed you."

His mother opened her mouth but was silenced when Zoran said. "You are not real. You are an illusion; I don't care what you have to say because I know that whatever you say comes from in here." He said gesturing his head. "And nothing you will ever say or do will fill up the empty space in here." Zoran continued, putting a hand over his heart.

His mom sighed. "Maybe you should stop trying to refill it with me and try to refill it with her." She whispered. Then she disappeared. Zoran's gaze returned to Elsa. Her hair was messed and was hanging in loose strands around her face.

Zoran smiled as he brushed the strands back so he could see her face. She had a small cute smile on her face. He spent a few seconds just staring at her admiring her beauty before his old restless self took over. He could never sit still for more than five minutes so, being very careful to not wake Elsa he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

He then promptly fell back, but he quickly leaned on the bed to stabilise himself. His head still felt very heavy and he found himself hardly able to hold it up. He shook his head trying to shake off the heaviness. Elsa by this time had finally woken up and was slowly rubbing her eyes and yawning.

Zoran was still leaning on the bed but did notice that she was awake. He turned slightly so he could look at her. She just stared at him. Zoran shifted awkwardly under her gaze and hoping to remove the awkwardness he spoke.

"Hi, Elsa." There was a pause then she leapt to her feet, ran around the bed and before Zoran could react properly she had engulfed him in a hug.

"Don't ever do that again, you had us all so worried." Elsa whispered. Zoran tensed up as she hugged him. His thoughts turned to the last time he had been hugged. "Zoran are you alright?" Elsa asked worried. She took a step back but kept her hands on his shoulders.

"I was just thinking about the last time I was hugged ten years ago." Elsa was unsure of how to respond but she didn't have to because he continued. "You have shared your story with me but I have not shared mine with you and it makes me feel dishonest. So Elsa you may ask me anything about my past."

Elsa spoke in a whispered. "When you were poisoned you started to have spasms. During your spasms you would keep calling for your mother and saying that you were sorry for something." Zoran sighed and begun his story.

"I grew up on a small farm. My father was a soldier and my mother was an alchemist. I had a sister as well who was two years younger than me. When I was five my father died." Elsa gasped at Zoran's bluntness. Zoran however shrugged.

"I never knew him well enough to care. He supported the family but he was never home. I can only remember seeing him once in my entire life. My sister probably never met him at all. Anyway most people in the town I lived didn't know about my powers. My mother was very careful to hide my secret and trained me to let it out constantly so I had full control of it. She always told me that one day when I was old enough people would know about my powers and accept me regardless of them. She never viewed my powers as being a curse. She always told me that they were a part of me that helped make me unique."

Elsa smiled at Zoran's story. Even without seeing most of his face she could tell that he had a great love and admiration towards his mother. "My sister was the only other person who knew about my powers. She was so mischievous, but she also had firery spirit. She was determined and when she needed to be very kind and loving just like mom. I loved them both so much." Elsa got a sense of foreboding.

"Until he came." Zoran's eyes flared through the shadow of his hood. All the love was gone there was only deep hatred. "My mother was a beautiful woman and she was still only in her early thirties when I was twelve. There was a man, an Earl of something, I don't remember. He came to try and marry my mother. At first the offer seemed too good to be true. He was willing to take her away from a peasant's life and make her happy… but he didn't want me or my sister."

Elsa was shocked. "How could he ask a mother to leave her children?"

Zoran shook his head. "He didn't ask. He demanded. When my mother argued he slapped her." Elsa's hands went to her mouth as she gasped. "Then I blasted him through a door with my powers. He ran off in terror and we thought that was the end of it." Zoran shook his head.

"We were wrong. He returned a week later but this time he had the entire village on his side. He had told them about my powers and claimed that both my mother and sister were witches and I was a demon." Elsa eyes were filled with anger. Anger at the Earl for doing to Zoran what the Duke of Weselton had done to her. Made everyone think they were monsters. Tears were beginning to leak from Zoran's eyes. "Mom… told me to take my sister and run. I… did as I was told but I left my sister in a forest not too far away from our home and told her to stay there and hide while I helped mom. She hugged me and said she would wait for me. That was the last time I saw her."

Tears were beginning to fall from Elsa's eyes. "When I returned I found m…mom… they…" Zoran was trying his best to speak through his sobs. He took several deep breaths before continuing. When he spoke next his voice was only a whisper.

"Do you know what a crooked wheel is?" He asked. Elsa ran forward to hug him as tears poured from her eyes. "Yes." She whispered.

She felt his own tears as they fell down his face and onto her. Elsa had read what a crooked wheel was in a book. It was a form of execution where the victim's hands, feet and neck are tied trough a wheel to a plank behind the wheel. Then the wheel was turned. The victim's body would slowly bend and misshape as the wheel turned. Death would be slow, brutal and painful. The two stayed together as Elsa asked.

"What happened afterwards?" Zoran's grip on her tightened. "For the first time in my life my powers took complete control. I lashed out at the crowd… I destroyed… the entire v… village all those people… dead… because I lashed out at some Earl." Elsa didn't respond. Words had failed her. "I wear this hood because before that night I had normal green eyes but after they turned red. It was like I was being cursed with that memory every time I looked in a mirror. After that, I forgot about my sister and ran. I didn't realise I had forgot her until the next day, but when I went to where I left her I couldn't find her." Zoran finished.

Neither of them knew how long they were holding each other but Elsa eventually spoke. "Zoran what happened wasn't your fault." Zoran shook his head. "If I hadn't used my powers on the Earl none of this would have happened."

Elsa looked up at him. "You did what anyone would have done in that situation. You couldn't have known what would happen." Zoran turned away from her. She called after him. "Zoran, look at me." She walked in front of him, gently placed her hands on the side of his face and turned him so he had to look at her. She could see the self-loathing in his eyes; it was the same look that she wore when Anna had been frozen.

"You're not a bad person." Elsa said smiling. "You have done so much for me in such a short length of time. The past is in the past you can't change it now, the only thing you can do…" She raised her hands to Zoran's hood. His hands shot up and grasped hers. There was a brief moment when they both just stared at each other. Then Zoran's grip loosened and he allowed her to continue.

"…Is strive for a better future." Elsa finished as she slowly lowered Zoran's hood. His skin was almost as pale as hers. His hair wasn't very long and was jet black. His face was well defined and he was fairly handsome. However his face also showed a tired man who had been through too much in his life. He hand several small scars across his face. Elsa smiled. He wasn't a handsome prince like she had dreamed he was, but maybe that wasn't a bad thing. Anna was much happier with a mountain man so maybe Elsa would be happier with a rouge.

Zoran was breathing fast. This was the first time someone had seen his face in ten years. He wanted so badly to throw his hood back on and run, but he also felt like a great weight had been lifted off him. He didn't know why but somehow Elsa was taking his grief and anger and making it disappear.

He was finally letting go of his guilt and grief. In a sudden rush of emotion Zoran hugged Elsa who returned it immediately. Zoran spotted his mother in the corner of the room smiling at him. "Thank you, Elsa." He whispered.

Elsa smiled. "You're welcome."

The door suddenly flew open and Tom walked in. "Get into bed now. You took a lethal batch of poison five days ago. You shouldn't be out of bed for another week."

Zoran separated from Elsa slowly and lay down on his bed. Tom walked over to him and began checking his heart rate and temperature as well as giving him an anti-venom serum. "You're majesty." Elsa turned to face the servant who had just entered. "Yes?"

"King Ornstein has requested your presence in the throne room." Elsa scowled. The king of the southern isles had been acting as if he was king for the past few days often disregarding Anna's orders despite Anna being the acting ruler and he being a guest.

Elsa had ignored it at first as she was too busy watching over Zoran to dedicate any real time to her royal duties. That however was about to change. "Zoran I'll be back as soon as I can." She said. "Goodbye Elsa." She heard faintly behind her. She gently closed the door behind her and followed the servant to the throne room.

**Author's notes:**

**Ta-da. That is Zoran's backstory. Tell me what you guys think. Was it too dark, not dark enough, unintresting ect. Also I can't believe I got this chapter out as quickly as I did. I guess I was just excited about telling you guys Zoran's story. Anyway I had allot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you guys have just as much fun reading it.**

**Until next time.**

**Ninja-Cat Sif. **


	11. Chapter 10

Chp: 10

Elsa walked through the castle with confidence. She had been away for five days and she had to retake control or else she would be seen as irresponsible. Ornstein's actions just confirmed that the other rulers saw her as weak and easily manipulated. She had to come down on the problem quickly before it caused her more problems.

Her dad had always warned her about other royals and that they would always try to manipulate her. He had told her to show them that she was strong willed and could see through their lie. He had also warned her that people would often complement her or be nice to her in order to get something. He had taught her how to play politics exceptionally well.

Elsa entered the throne room and immediately all eyes turned to her. This made her feel self-conscious but she kept her head held high and walked gracefully to her throne and sat down. Elsa glanced at Anna who gestured at the door.

"He's awake." Elsa mouthed and cocked her head at the door. Anna smiled and moved quickly to exit the room. "King Ornstein, you requested my presence." The king stepped forward.

"We are all distraught over the attempted assassination and wish to know more about it. You have not left a room for five days and your sister refused to say anything about the attack. Myself and many of the other royals are frankly appalled that seven of us are dead and others are injured while you remained in a room hiding and we receive no explanation for the attack."

Elsa slowly nodded. "Your concerns are valid and you deserve and explanation." The royals all leaned forward as Elsa continued. "The group who attacked us are called the silver fangs. They are a group of assassins. They strike against anything they believe to be a scourge on humanity." There was a collective gasp.

Then Ornstein spoke. "So you are accountable for the murders?" Elsa faulted. "Uh… no… it was the silver fangs…" The king interrupted. "But you say that these men killed those good noble people because of your powers."

Elsa rubbed her hands together nervously. All her father had told her went out the window and was replaced by overwhelming guilt. _He is right. _She thought. "I… uh… I'm sorry… I…"

Ornstein then stepped forward threateningly. "And you also left the wounded to suffer while you hid in a room…"

"ENOUGH!"

Elsa breath hitched as she heard the familiar voice ring out throughout the room. Zoran was standing in the doorway to the throne room. He was leaning on the doorframe. His hood was down and his red eyes blazed with anger.

As he limped forward, his gaze was fixed on the King. The king looked at Zoran with disgust. "How dare you interrupt me peasant!" The king roared. "How dare you accuse Elsa of being responsible for the death of those people? How dare you come into her kingdom, accept her hospitality and forgiveness and then accuse her of being the cause of other's misery? How dare you…Cough…?"

Zoran doubled over coughing. Elsa stood up quickly and rushed forward to help him. Anna had also entered the throne room accompanied by Kristoff. They immediately rushed forward and each got underneath one of his shoulders to support him. Elsa held his front so he was still upright.

"Get to bed before you kill yourself. I can handle this." Elsa said gently but commandingly. "Whoa… Zoran you aren't wearing your hood." Anna commented. "Not… cough… now…. Cough… Anna…" He then spoke to Elsa.

"You sure you're…Cough…?" Elsa nodded then said. "Kristoff please help him back to his room." "Will do." Kristoff said as he helped Zoran from the room. Anna remained behind in the throne room.

Elsa returned to the throne. She turned to the Ornstein. "Is there anything else you wanted me for?"

* * *

Kristoff held the door open for Zoran as the two entered his room. Zoran stumbled forward and fell onto the bed. Thomas was asleep in a chair beside the bed. Kristoff looked at him then back at Zoran who was adjusting himself into a better position on the bed.

"Sedative?" Kristoff asked. "He was going to keep me in a bed for a week." Kristoff laughed and shook his head. "How are you feeling?" "Little light headed and weak, though I think the coughing has stopped."

"You probably exerted yourself too much." Kristoff guessed. "Exactly, when your body fights something like a poison or sickness it cannot keep working as well as it should and if you over exert yourself too much then you can cause your body to become weaker." Kristoff raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you know that?" "I always wanted to be a healer like my mother. She taught me allot about healing and alchemy." Kristoff then took a moment to study Zoran's face. "It's very strange seeing you out of your hood." He commented.

Zoran shrugged. "I never really had a reason to show anyone my face." "Am I going to hear the story behind that?" Zoran shrugged. "How long do you think Elsa and Anna will be away?" "Few hours." Kristoff answered.

"Then I have time to spare." Zoran found it much easier to tell his story to Kristoff. Maybe it was because he had already got it off his chest or maybe because Elsa hand been so kind and supportive that the pain of what happened didn't have as much of an effect on him. Either way Zoran felt the talk had done much more good then brooding for ten years ever did him, and it was all thanks to Elsa.

So when Elsa had left, Zoran didn't feel reassured that she was safe. So he decided to follow her. "I'm sorry about your mother and sister." Kristoff said as Zoran finished his story.

"Thank you. I'm not used to people actually caring." Kristoff reached out and put a hand on Zoran's shoulder. There was a second of silence then Zoran said. "No, offence but how did an ice harvester end up boyfriend to the princess." Kristoff shrugged.

"You got me. We met up on the mountains after Elsa ran up there. She wanted me to lead her to Elsa's castle on the north mountain. After that I suddenly was her boy-friend." Zoran smirked.

"Did this happen before or after she punched Hans?" Kristoff laughed at the memory. "After." Zoran then asked.

"Do you have a family?" Kristoff nodded. "My family lives up in the mountains. They're… ah… mountain trolls." Zoran raised an eyebrow. "That explains a lot."

"Hey!" Kristoff yelled as Zoran burst into laughter.

* * *

4 hours later.

Anna and Elsa were walking to Zoran's room after a long and boring meeting. Elsa was just finishing telling Anna Zoran's story. Anna was nearly in tears. "That's so sad." Elsa nodded. "I know and he blames himself for it all happening." Anna was shocked.

"That's crazy, he did nothing wrong accept maybe lashing out at the village." Elsa again nodded. She had not forgotten how Zoran had lashed out at the people of the village after his mother's death. She found it scary that loss of emotional control can cause their powers to strike out at anything near them.

Her powers always amplified when she experienced strong emotions. How strong and uncontrollable the emotion reflected how strong and uncontrollably her powers became. Elsa had only experienced losing control as a result of fear, guilt and anger and even then she had never really experienced trying to control all of them all at once at the same emotional level that Zoran must have been at after his mother's death.

She imagined that if she ever tried to, the result would be similar to what happened to Zoran. With that dark thought in her head she opened the door to Zoran's room. Zoran was lying in bed being force fed medicine by a very unhappy looking Thomas.

Kristoff was sniggering to himself. "I told you that dragon's tongue is not as good as rouge water." Zoran said pushing Thomas' spoon away. "In taste, yes, in effectiveness they're the same." Thomas said pushing the spoon back to Zoran's mouth. "But you have rouge water on the table." Zoran said pointing at a small bottle filled with a translucent red liquid. "I know. Next time you'll think twice before putting me to sleep for four hours."

Zoran smirked. "I'd probably do the same thing regardless of many times I think about it." Elsa sniggered.

"Very funny." Thomas said shoving the spoon into Zoran's now open mouth. Zoran made a face but didn't swallow. "Don't be such a baby." Kristoff teased. Zoran swallowed. "Ugh… That was nasty."

"How are you feeling?" Anna asked him. "Just tired, the coughing stopped after I came back here." Elsa however turned to Thomas and gave him a questioning look. Thomas nodded. "He'll be fine. His little adventure just stressed him out. The coughing and stumbling were just his body's way of saying that it wanted to sleep."

Anna smirked. "So it was grumpy because it was woken up, like Elsa." Everyone laughed accept Elsa who raised an eyebrow and shot a small jet of ice at Anna's butt. Anna leapt at the sudden change in temperature. The five of them stated roaring with laughter. Anna started rubbing her backside in an attempt to heat it up. She had a playful smirk on her face. "No fair Elsa."

Elsa smiled at her sister. She then turned and glared at Zoran. Zoran shifted nervously under her gaze. "What?" He asked. "If you ever do something that stupid again I will freeze you to that bed and leave you there for a week."Elsa threatened.

Zoran looked confused for a second, then realisation dawned and he said. "If you think I'm going to let some stuck up ass blame you for the actions of a mad man then you have got another think coming."

Elsa was truly touched by his actions, but she still hated what he had done. "Zoran I appreciate the support, I really do, but I can stand up for myself and you are not fit to be doing much." Zoran looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I just... I just had a funny felling, maybe it had something to do with being stuck in a bed." Elsa looked at him stranglely. "What has that got to do with anything?" "One of the few times my dad came home he arrived really late one night and thought it would funny to scary me in bed. That little experience caused me to always be on edge when I'm in a bed, that's why I sleep in the rafters and that's why I followed you. I was just nervous."

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Thomas looked at each other befor bursting into laughter. Zoran went red. "What? We all have embarrassing childhood memories. That's mine." He said indignantly.

The group continued giggling and Zoran stayed red faced for the next ten minutes. Afterwards Thomas left the four to themselves and the group continued talking and joking for the rest of the evening. For the first time in ten years, Zoran felt what it was like to be part of a family again.

He loved every second of it.

**author's notes:**

**sorry about spelling errors that may be in this chapter. I'm using my iPad and the spell check is not nearly as good as the spell check on my laptop. Anyway I have two filler chapters planned for the next gap then we're going to go back to the story. Again thanks for follows favs and reviews. Also I just want to say that I saw "How to train your Dragon 2" yesterday and I recommend it to anyone. It's a brilliant movie and one of the best animated movies I've ever seen. If you haven't seen it make it your mission to see it ASAP. **

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif**


	12. Chapter 11

Chp:11

Two weeks later:

"Come on."

"No."

"Tom said I could go."

"I'm not Tom."

Zoran rolled his eyes. "I can see that." He said. Elsa glared at him. Kristoff was going up to the north mountain and had offered to take Zoran with him to see Elsa's castle. Thomas hadn't been too keen on the idea but had eventually come round. Elsa was another matter entirely.

"I don't care what Tom thinks. I think you're still not fit to go anywhere."

Zoran threw his hands up. "I'll be with Kristoff, I'm not doing anything accept riding a reindeer and you're not my mother." Elsa's glare intensified. "_Why is he being so stubborn?"_ She thought. "I'm not trying to be your mother. I'm trying to look after you."

She said. Zoran stepped forward threateningly. "I have lasted for 10 years on my own why would I need looking after now?" Elsa didn't even flinch as Zoran continued. "I have been stuck in this room for three weeks. You might be able to stay in a room all your life but I can't. I need to do something."

Elsa didn't falter. "Then you can rest." Zoran walked past her. "Where are you going?" "Out." He snapped. The door suddenly froze. Zoran clenched his fists but didn't turn. _"Why is she being so bloody difficult?"_ He thought Zoran was about to become a shadow when his mother's soft voice called out to him.

"She just wants to keep you safe." Zoran stopped. There was a long silence then he turned slowly and said. "You think that I'll go out there and hurt myself." Elsa's hand was raised and there was a path of ice leading from her to the door.

Her glare softened. "Yes, I'm afraid that you'll hurt yourself and Thomas won't be able to fix you." Zoran relaxed somewhat. "Elsa you might find comfort in the confines of a room but I don't. I hate staying cooped up. You need to understand that because I really do want to stay here but I don't want to feel like a prisoner either."

Elsa slowly brought her hand back and stood up straight. "I'm sorry, I… I didn't realise that was how you felt." She said quietly. Zoran shook his head. "I didn't realise that you were just trying to protect me. I shouldn't have pressed so hard. I'm sorry."

Elsa raised her hand slightly. "No I was overprotective. The fault is mine." Zoran shrugged. "I guess we were both wrong." Elsa smiled. "I guess we were."

There was a second of silence before Zoran's eyes shifted to the door then back to Elsa. "Go on, but please be careful." Zoran nodded. "Will do Elsa. This will be fun." He smiled as he dashed out the door. Elsa rubbed her eyes and followed him to the stables.

* * *

Zoran ran into the stables afraid that Kristoff may have left without him. When he entered he started laughing. Anna and Kristoff were kissing beside Sven who looked disgusted.

"And here I was worried you'd leave without me, now I'm worried if we're going to leave at all." Anna and Kristoff broke apart quickly and spun to face him. Anna blushed and looked away. Kristoff however laughed. "Don't worry, we're going soon." Kristoff said as he hooked up Sven to his sleigh. While he was doing that Elsa entered the stables. Anna walked over to her sister as both men began to load onto the sleigh. Anna pecked Kristoff on the lips as he climbed onto the sleigh.

"Take care both of you." Anna said. "We will." Kristoff answered. Elsa waved slightly and said. "Please come back safe." Zoran nodded. "Don't worry we'll be fine." Elsa responded. "I know, just please promise that you'll come back as soon as you can." Elsa blushed slightly at what she had said. Zoran's cheeks had gotten slightly red but he responded. "We promise." He muttered. Elsa smiled and nodded. "Thank you. Now get going."

Kristoff nodded. "She's right we need to get going." Zoran leapt into the sleigh. "Then what are we waiting for lets go." Sven reared then took off towards the north mountain. Anna smiled mischievously as she watched Elsa watching them leave.

Elsa eventually turned away but stopped when she saw the look on Anna's face. "What?" Anna smiled wider. "Elsa you have been doing nothing for nearly a month. Why don't you try and make a move?" Elsa rubbed her hands together nervously.

"I… ah… have a lot of work to do now Anna…" Anna scowled. "Oh no, you're not getting out of this talk as easily as you got out of the last one." Elsa rubbed her eyes. "_Oh, boy._" She thought.

* * *

Both Zoran and Kristoff had mostly been silent so far. They had been on the road for about a half an hour but it was only now that Zoran actually saw the north mountain. At its peak he could just make out Elsa's ice castle. Even from miles away it still shone brightly. Gazing at it he couldn't help but think of Elsa. He did have an attachment to her, he was sure of that but he still didn't know if it was attraction, love or lust.

From the stories he'd heard about love it seemed to be blissful, but the way he felt was terrified. He was terrified he'd screw it up. As he was pondering this Kristoff spoke. "I didn't tell you why I was going up here did I?"

Zoran glanced at him before answering. "I assumed you wanted to harvest some ice." Kristoff nodded. "That was what I told Anna but I actually want to get something from my family." Zoran raised an eyebrow. "Why the secrecy?" Kristoff shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"It's a small rock, a family heirloom, for this." He said reaching into his pocket with his free hand and placing it in Zoran's outstretched hand. Zoran was surprised. In his hand was a small ring. Surprise soon turned to understanding. Zoran grinned. "Does Elsa know?" Kristoff laughed. "She helped me pick the thing out." Zoran examined the band more closely.

It was golden with a floral pattern. There was a small golden flower which had a small hole in the centre. Zoran guessed that this was where Kristoff's heirloom would go. "He must really love her if he's giving something as precious as a family heirloom to her." Zoran though.

He remembered his mother had given his sister a small necklace with a ruby as a family heirloom that was pasted to the oldest daughter in their family. His sister had always treasured the small trinket and never let it leave her neck. He assumed that Kristoff's heirloom must be just as precious to him. Then a question occurred to Zoran.

"How did you know you loved her?" He asked.

Kristoff was caught off guard but answered after a second of consideration. "A few weeks ago, before you came, I came back to the castle on evening in a really bad mood. It had been raining all day and the ice that I was harvesting had broken while I was on it. So I was tired, wet, cold and irritated. Anna noticed my mood and set about trying to cheer me up. She and Olaf tried to make a cake for me." Zoran looked at him.

"Anna and Olaf in a kitchen, surrounded by food, plates and cutlery making something for you, I'm surprised you're all still here." Kristoff laughed. "So am I. Anyway she and Olaf somehow managed to cause the pot to explode and I also happened to walk into the room at that exact moment. While she was trying to clean my face and apologising I knew right then that I loved her."

Zoran looked at him in shock. Kristoff chuckled. "If she and Olaf had made me a cake, no matter how good it was, I still would have felt terrible. Anna however turned something that would have been only slightly helpful into something that really helped. Anyone else might have made a perfect cake but not Anna. She made me happy by just being herself and that made me realise that she was the one for me." Zoran smiled.

There was a small silence then Kristoff asked. "Does the reason you asked me that have anything to do with a certain ice queen?" Zoran head snapped to face kristoff. "What? Why would you even…" "The way you look at her and act around her gives it away. Now answer the question." Kristoff interrupted.

Zoran looked away at the mountain. He could make out more of the castle now and he couldn't help but think how beautiful it looked. "Just like Elsa." He thought then he answered. "Yes it does." Kristoff smiled knowingly. "Do you think you might have feelings for her?"

Zoran shrugged. "I don't know. I just… She makes me feel like I've never felt before. I'm excited all the time and nervous and happy but I also feel like I have butterflies in my stomach. God I don't know what I feel."

Kristoff thought for a minute. "Maybe you should ask her out?" Zoran nearly roared with laughter. "Me. Ask the Queen of Arendell out on a date. Are you joking?"

Kristoff shook his head. "I'm dead serious. Elsa does like you but you need to make your move or else some snobby prince might come along and steal her right out from under you."

Zoran rubbed his hands together. "Well how would I ask her out?" Kristoff raised an eyebrow at him. "This is going to be a long trip."

* * *

Elsa peeled another letter open. This one thankfully had nothing to do with suitors, it was a trading letter. The dozen or so open letters in a pile on the floor were the suitor letters. Elsa was not looking forward to writing the refusal letters.

Anna had also left her alone after bugging her for 30 minutes about Zoran. As she read down the letter she could feel her hands clench into fists and the temperature drop in the room. "The nerve of him." She spat.

"The nerve of who?" Elsa turned to greet her sister who was holding a tray with two hot chocolates and two chocolate bars sitting on it. Elsa held up the letter. "The king of the southern isles." Anna sat down beside Elsa and offered her a hot chocolate and a bar which Elsa eagerly took.

Thanking her sister she quickly ate the bar and began to drink the hot chocolate. While Elsa was enjoying the chocolate Anna read the letter. It was a quota of some sorts though Anna didn't understand some of the more technical terms.

"Elsa you're the smart one. I don't understand most of this." Elsa put her hot chocolate down. _"I needed that."_ She thought. "He basically wants more ice for the southern isles."

Anna Looked at Elsa in confusion. "But it's a coastal and tropical country of course they'll need more ice. Why is that so bad." Elsa pointed at the number at the bottom of the page. "1200kg of ice." Anna read. Elsa went fishing in one of her drawers and pulled out a small docket.

She scanned it for a second before finding what she was looking for. As she held it up to Anna she pointed at another number. "That is how much ice was harvested in total last year." The docket read. "500kg" Anna's jaw hit the floor. "How does he expect our ice harvesters to get that much?"

Elsa took another sip of hot chocolate as she shook her head. Putting the cup down she spoke. "He doesn't. He wants me to make it. He covered it up with a lot of kind words and he expresses "deep sympathy" for our harvesters to have to meet such a high demand but it is "necessary"."

Anna still looked slightly confused. "Why don't you create ice for them?" Elsa took the letter and threw it into the fireplace. "Because by doing that I would be putting hundreds of ice harvesters out of business. No, he'll just have to deal with there not being enough." Anna nodded in understanding and remained silent.

Elsa turned back to her letters and as she reached for the next one there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Elsa called. Kai, her steward, entered. "Apologies for the interruption your majesty but there is a man here who is asking to see mister Zoran." Elsa's eyes widened.

"Where is he now?" Elsa asked. "The throne room." Elsa stood up. "Thank you Kai." She said as she walked out the door. Anna was quick to follow her. Elsa arrived in the throne room and saw a man dressed in green robes standing with a bag in the centre of the room. He immediately bowed as Elsa approached. "Your majesty." He greeted.

"Rise please." Elsa ordered politely. The man did as he was told. "What business do you have with Zoran?" The man rooted around in his bag before pulling out a small letter. "I was asked to deliver this to him." Elsa took the letter and stared at it for a moment.

Turning it over she saw a strange symbol on one side. It was the figure of a top hat and smile. Elsa looked more carefully at the symbol. She recognised it from somewhere but couldn't quite place it. "He is staying here at the castle but is not here right now. You can leave the letter in my possession and I will see to it that he receives it." The man nodded and bowed.

After Elsa had given him a few coins in thanks she went to the library and started fishing through her books, trying to figure out what the symbol meant. She spent a good 3 hours in the library ignoring Anna's questions and focusing on finding that symbol in one of her books. She had a bad feeling about the symbol and she didn't know why.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked for the hundredth time. Anna sighed and turned to leave when Elsa suddenly shouted. "I found it!" Anna ran over to her. "Found what?" Anna asked.

Elsa showed her the symbol on the letter. "The symbol gave me a bad feeling for some reason so I wanted to see what it meant. It seemed familiar but I couldn't think why." Anna leaned forward. "What did you find?" Elsa read the page. As she did her eyes widened and her mouthy fell open. "Elsa?" Anna called as she slowly moved closer to her sister.

"Marvellous Chester." Elsa whispered. Then she spoke louder so Anna could hear her properly. "Zoran just got a letter from Marvellous Chester." Anna looked confused. Elsa rolled her eyes. "Marvellous Chester is one of the biggest crime lords in the whole world. He's a drug lord, slaver and is suspected to have a hand in the deaths of 100's of kings."

"So why is he not in jail?" Anna asked

Elsa shrugged. "Several reasons. People are afraid of him. He has dirt on the right people. He's paid off guard captains and murdered those who can't be bought. He is a sick and evil man." Anna then looked at the letter.

"What would a man like that want with Zoran?"

Elsa shook her head and shut her book. "I don't know, but Zoran has a lot of explaining to do when he gets back."

**Author's notes:**

**So I kinda lied about the two filler chapters. Originally they were just fillers but as I wrote I realized that there were too many opportunities to continue the story. So ya if you wanted a filler or a one-shot than sorry. Also does anyone know where I got Marvellous Chester from? First person to guess correctly gets a cookie. Thanks for follows, favs ect.**

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif. **


	13. Chapter 12

Chp 12

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Zoran asked as they stepped into the clearing. "Yes this is the right place." Kristoff said as he walked into the centre of the clearing. Zoran followed slowly.

He watched as Kristoff approached one of the many rocks that lay in the clearing. "I'm home you guys. You can come out." There was a second of silence then Zoran's mouth fell open as the rocks rolled and formed small trolls. The trolls immediately engulfed Kristoff in a hug asking him for news about himself and Anna.

"Guys I want you to meet my friend Zoran." Kristoff said interrupting their questions. The trolls surrounded Zoran who stood awkwardly amongst them. "You've got strong shoulders, you bare a great burden." One of them commented as she jumped up and stood on Zoran's shoulder. Another hit the back of Zoran's knee forcing him to the ground.

He then ran in front of Zoran and looked him in the eye. "Your eyes show great guilt and pain and your face indicates someone who has seen and done things you wish you could change." Zoran then felt someone grab his foot. "You have travelled far."

Then a troll grabbed his left arm and started examining it. "Very strong and a very skilled fighter but you learned from experience not a teacher. You're also an alchemist." Zoran attempted to stand up and pull his arm out of her grasp. "Please stop touching me." Zoran said.

Kristoff stepped in. "Guys leave him alone." The trolls reluctantly let go of Zoran. "Where's Pabbie?" "I'm here." Said an elder looking troll as he approached the two men.

He looked carefully at Zoran. "Forgive me, but I sense great power in you. A power not unlike her majesty's." "Well I can do this." Zoran said then raised his hand and a black flame ignited above his hand. The trolls all gasped.

Zoran put out the fire quickly. Pabbie thought for a few seconds before speaking again. "That is interesting, but enough about magic. What brings you both here?" Kristoff answered. "I ah… wanted to ask your permission to use our family heirloom to create a ring for Anna. I want to propose to her."

The trolls went mad, congratulating him and asking for details and his plan. Pebbie nodded and smiled. "Of course Kristoff let me fetch it." The troll left and returned two minutes later with a small stone. Zoran could feel magic radiate off the stone. The stone was a mix of several shades of orange and red which moved through the stone.

There was a very faint glow off the stone as well. It was also tiny, barely bigger than a bee. Pebbie gently handed the tiny stone to kristoff who immediately took out the band and carefully placed the stone into the centre of the flower as Zoran predicted. The stone latched itself to the ring and stayed in its position. Kristoff shook the ring gently to make sure the stone was in properly.

"Thank you Pebbie." The old troll smiled and nodded. "You're welcome Kristoff." Zoran and Kristoff spent the next few hours with Kristoffs family. Pebbie eventually said after Kristoff said that he and Zoran had to go if they wanted to see Elsa's castle. "Kristoff, there is great sadness in that castle. Something has made its home there." Kristoff nodded. "We'll be careful."

Pebbie nodded. "Goodbye to you both." The men nodded and waved as they drove off in the sleigh. Kristoff placed the ring in his pocket. After half an hour they arrived at the base of the place. Zoran was absolutely amazed. He couldn't believe what Elsa was capable of. The towering structure before him shone in every shade of blue imaginable.

Zoran walked slowly forward climbing the icy steps. "Amazing isn't it." Kristoff said. Zoran didn't turn. His answerer was barely above a whisper. "Amazing is an understatement." As Zoran got closer he heard sobbing. Remembering what Pebbie said he edged closer to the front door of the castle. The door was left slightly ajar. Zoran slipped in quietly.

He took a few second too take in the beauty of the inside of the castle before glancing around to look for the source of the sobbing. There was a large pile of snow in the middle of the room. The sobbing seemed to be coming from behind the snow.

Zoran edged forward slightly. Zoran didn't want to frighten whoever this was. He got closer and closer and…

"ZORAN! Get away from that!"

Zoran nearly had a heart attack when Kristoff yelled at him. "What?" He said as he turned. Kristoff slowly pointed behind Zoran. Zoran turned and found himself looking at two frozen legs. He looked up and saw a huge snowman. Zoran looked over shoulder and said simply. "Why?" The monster roared at him and Zoran lept back.

"Elsa wanted to be left alone." Kristoff said. Zoran shook his head in disbelief. "So she built a giant bloody snowman!" "Ya," Kristoff said nodding.

Zoran drew his sword when the monster did something Zoran never would have expected. He spoke. "Go… away… Maarsshmaalloow… saadd…" Zoran stopped. The monsters words where interrupted by big sobs. "Are you Marshmallow?" The snow creature nodded. Zoran sheathed his sword. He could see this creature didn't want to fight.

"Why are you sad?" Marshmallow turned picked up something and turned back to Zoran. What he held glistened in the sun. Zoran looked closely and realised that it was a tiara. As he looked at the tiara Marshmallow said.

"Maaamaaa… left…meee….aalonee…" Marshmallow started to cry as he said the last word. Zoran realised that Elsa must have forgotten about him when she was captured. He eyed Marshmallow with pity. He turned to Kristoff.

"Does Elsa know he's up here?" Kristoff shook his head. "She wouldn't have left him up here if she did." Zoran turned back to Marshmallow. He came closer to him then wrapped his arms around one of Marshmallows legs.

"Your mom didn't, mean to forget you." Marshmallow looked down at Zoran but was still sniffling. Zoran thought he was absolutely crazy for saying what he said next. "Would it cheer you up if I brought you down to see her?"

Marshmallow looked excited and picked up Zoran in a bear hug. "Yyoouu… maakkee… mee… haappyy… want… to…. seee…. Maaamaaa…" Zoran was turning blue faced. "Marshmallow… air…" The giant quickly let go of Zoran and twiddled his fingers nervously. Kristoff put his hand on Zoran's back as Zoran doubled over coughing.

Marshmallow looked at the ground. "Sssoorrrrrryyyy… yyyooouuu… mmaadd…nnooww…yyyooouuu…nooot… bbrriinngg me… tooo… maamaaa… nnooww…" he started crying again. "No, no big guy. No more tears. I will bring you to her and I'm not mad just be more careful." The snowman nodded enthusiastically. Kristoff looked oddly at Zoran as he stood up straight. "I'm not responsible if he breaks something."

Zoran smiled and nodded. "If he breaks something it's my fault. I get it."

3 hours later.

Elsa had just exited the library after a long day of work. After she had finished researching Marvellous Chester she finished writing the responses to her suitor letters (All gentle denials.) and reports. She walked to her room with Zoran's letter in her hand when she heard a loud crash and several curses.

Panicking she ran to the source of the noise fearing the silver fangs had mounted another attack. When she got into the courtyard she nearly fainted. Jones was talking angrily to Zoran and kristoff. Marshmallow was standing behind them.

Anna was patting Mashmallows knee gently. "Elsa." Zoran called and gestured for her to come closer. Slowly, Elsa came forward still glancing at Marshmallow who was twiddling with his thumps and looking at the ground nervously. "Zoran?"

Zoran shushed her. "Shh… Elsa just come here for a second." Zoran reached out his hand and took hers and slowly lead her to Marshmallow. "Elsa, when we went up to your castle we found Marshmallow crying for his mom." Elsa looked at Zoran. "Me."

Zoran nodded. Elsa turned to Marshmallow who was finally looking at her. "Mama…?" Elsa smiled nervously. "Yes, it's me." Marshmallow picked her up and hugged her. "Mama!" He roared in delight. He was much more gently with her than Zoran. Elsa did her best to hug him back. Guilt overwhelmed her. "I'm so sorry I forgot you." She said. Marshmallow put Elsa down and held out his hand. Elsa gasped. Sitting in the centre of his palm was Elsa's royal tiara. Elsa smiled at the tiara and took it. She took the tiara she had been wearing.

It was her mother's tiara and looked very similar to her own. Elsa smiled. "Marshmallow, to make it up to you I'm going to allow you to stay here in the castle with us and as a gift you can keep this." Elsa said placing her mother's tiara back on her head and placing her tiara in Marshmallow's hand.

Marshmallow was beside himself with joy. He leapt up and started jumping up and down. "Easy big fella!" Zoran said. Marshmallow stopped but was still smiling. "Mama love… me…?" He asked. Elsa laughed. "Yes, mama loves you." Anna was smiling at the scene.

"That's adorable." She said. Zoran glanced at Elsa then a small mischievous smile formed on his lips. "I'm still confused. Who's the dad?" Elsa blushed but she did smile at the joke. Kristoff and Anna laughed. It was then that Zoran noticed the letter in Elsa's hand.

Then his face lit up when he saw the symbol on it. He immediately snatched it out of her hand and ripped the envelope open. Elsa was shocked at Zoran's actions. Zoran unfolded the letter and scanned the page. His smile grew bigger and bigger as he read the page.

"Zoran…?" Elsa asked. "They found her." Zoran whispered. "Sorry?" Elsa said stepping closer to Zoran. "They found her." Zoran said again this time louder. "Found who?" Elsa asked. Zoran looked up at Elsa before speaking.

"My sister, they found my sister."

**Author's notes:**

**I got two reviews comparing my story to "Singed" by TheStandfordExperiment (One of the best fanfiction writers who wrote 4 of the best fanfictions ever in my opinion.) I did take a few situations and events from "Singed" but I don't want to steal anything from ****TheStandfordExperiment. I want to write my own story with my own characters I am just not as good as some people as coming up with ideas for fun little events and plot devices. I just take the idea, not the exact situation, not the same dialogue and for the most part not the same outcome. I don't mean to offend anyone or steal anything and if TheStandfordExperiment is reading this and feels like I am stealing stuff from your story I am truly sorry. Once again thanks for the reviews favs and follows.**

******Until next time!**

******Ninja-Cat Sif**


	14. Chapter 13

Chp 13

Jack had never seen his mom this sick. About a few days after Julian had left Jack had gotten up early one morning and found his mother getting sick into a bucket.

She had insisted she was fine but after two weeks of waking up early and getting sick she had gone to the town healer. Lucia entered the healer's hut and found the healer seated across from a fire. The healer was a very thin woman in her late eighties.

Her hair was long and grey and her brown eyes showed great wisdom and kindness. She turned and smiled as Lucia entered. "Lucia my dear, what seems to be the trouble? When you came to me yesterday you said you had a sick stomach."

Lucia nodded. She had visited the healer yesterday to organise a time for her appointment. "Ann, I have been throwing up for the past two weeks every morning and I have had rapid mood swings for two weeks as well."

The old woman rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Your husband was home three weeks ago, correct?" Ann asked. Lucia nodded.

Then Ann asked. "Did you two "do it"?" Lucia blushed when she caught Ann's meaning. "Um… we did."

Ann nodded and slowly stood up. She reached a cupboard and pulled out a blue flower which Lucia recognised as blue moon. Lucia also knew what it was used for as well.

Lucia gulped. "You don't think that I'm…" Ann nodded. "Pregnant. Yes I do, but we won't know until we check." Lucia sat nervously as Ann ground the flower into a paste then added water to it. When she was finished she handed Lucia the bowl.

Lucia drank the liquid up and swirled it around in her mouth for a second then spat it out back into the bowl. To her shock the blue liquid had turned red. Ann nodded.

"I thought so. Congratulations Lucia, you're pregnant."

Lucia's shock turned to delight. She leapt to her feet, took Ann's hand and shook it frantically.

"Thanks Ann, I gotta go." She then dashed out the door. Ann shook her head and smiled at the young woman.

* * *

Jack was practicing with his wooden sword when his mother entered their home with a big grin on her face. She immediately ran to Jack, pulled him into a hug and swung him around.

Jack laughed and when Lucia put him down he asked. "Are you better mom?" Lucia smiled down at her son. "I am much better honey. I'm pregnant." Jack looked confused. "What's pregnant?" He asked.

Lucia patted her tummy. "It means that your sibling is growing inside me." Jack still looked confused. "Whats a sibling?"

Lucia realised that she had never properly explained what a sibling was. "Well your sibling is someone who has the same mom and dad that you have. A boy who has the same parents as you is called your brother and a girl who has the same parents as you is called your sister." She explained.

Jack nodded then asked. "Why is it inside you?"

Lucia answered. "Because it's not big enough to survive without me yet." "

Can I see it?" Jack asked. "No not for nine months, then it will come out of me and you can see it." "Do you have a sibling?"

Jack's question caught her off guard. She answered quietly. "I had a brother." Jack then asked. "Can I see him?" Lucia shook her head sadly. "No, my dear, you can't. He's gone." Jack stayed quiet for a while then he thought of something.

"Will you love my sibling?" Lucia nodded.

"I do love your sibling but I also love you. Don't feel like you're being replaced. You will always be my son and I will always love just as much as I love your sibling." Jack then asked. "Will they play with me?" Lucia sat down.

"Yes of course they will but not at first. They'll be too small for a while but when they grow up a bit then you two can play together." After an hour or so of questions Jack went out to explore.

Lucia fiddled with her ruby necklace for a minuet then got out a quill and a piece of parchment. She smiled as she began writing a letter to her husband to tell him the good news.

* * *

Arendell.

"Your sister!" Elsa gasped in shock. Zoran nodded excitedly.

Elsa was confused. "Why would Chester tell you if he found your sister?" Zoran was rereading the letter as he spoke.

"Chester will do anything if he gets something out of it. I asked him to find my sister. I didn't think he'd even do it for me after what happened." Elsa was about to ask another question When Zoran walked away.

"Wait… Zoran!" She called after him. He had walked out of the castle towards the town. Elsa jogged to catch up to him and was followed by Anna and Kristoff. "Where are you going?" Elsa asked when she caught up to him.

"To book a ferry to Carim. Chester didn't give me the location I need to meet him in person to get that." Elsa was shocked. "You're in no condition to go on such a long trip…" Zoran pace quickened.

"Elsa I have been waited for 10 years to see my sister. Don't try and stop me when I am this close." Elsa shook her head. "You didn't let me finish." Zoran turned his head slightly but kept walking. Elsa continued.

"You're in no condition to travel alone. Tom will accompany you." Zoran turned fully. "Why don't you?" Elsa stopped as did Zoran. She hadn't thought about that. The idea was appealing but also irresponsible.

"I can't, I have a kingdom to look after."

"You have never seen anything other than Arendell. Don't you want to see at least some of the world." Zoran argued. He really did want her to go.

"And it wouldn't be good idea if you two separated encase the silver fangs attacked." Kristoff added. Elsa was about to argue when Anna added another nail to the coffin. "I can look after the Kingdom while you're gone."

With that Elsa was robbed of all her arguments for staying, accept one. Rubbing her hands together nervously she said. "But what about the ship." Anna's face immediately dropped. Kristoff also looked slightly sad.

Zoran's face surprisingly turned to one of determination. "There is nothing to be afraid of on a boat." Elsa looked at him. "But my parents…" Zoran immediately nodded.

"I know, and I'm not asking you to dig up that memory, but how many times did your parents go on boats before that?" Elsa thought for a moment. "Loads of times." Zoran then said. "Do you know how many people are never in a boating accident?"

Elsa didn't answer so Zoran continued. "Do you know how many of the people that are in boating accidents actually survive?" Elsa guessed. "None?" Zoran shook his head. "Most. And I'll be there to protect you if anything does happen, alright?"

Elsa still wasn't full convinced but nodded anyway. "Okay." She answered. Zoran smiled. "Then you'd better pack your majesty because we leave at dawn." Elsa nodded vigorously, suddenly excited. "Ya… yes… I need to pack…"

She stared back towards the castle. Zoran stood smiling for a moment then turned to Kristoff. "How'd I do?" Kristoff smiled and nodded. "I taught you well." Anna looked between the two.

"Am I missing something?" "Kristoff was tutoring me how to ask Elsa out while we were on the mountain." Anna smiled in understanding.

Zoran then asked. "Are you sure you can rule here for the few days on your own?" Anna nodded. "I've got Kristoff, Kai, Jones and Tom to help me, how hard can it be?" Anna then glanced back at the castle. "Maybe I should help Elsa. This is her first trip , she might not know what to back."

Kristoff looked at her oddly. "The last time you went on a journey you only brought a cloak." Anna pouted cutely. "Still I have more experience than Elsa." And without allowing Kristoff to object she dashed back to the castle.

Zoran looked a t Kristoff who returned the look. "What did we get ourselves into?" Zoran said. Kristoff shrugged.

"I ask myself that every day."

**Author's notes:**

**Sorry about the short chapter I didn't know what else I could say. So in the next chapter we go on the boat to Carim. Carim and Chester come from the same place and I'll give you a hint. They're both in a video game. If you guess right you get a cookie.**

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif.**


	15. Chapter 14

Chp 14:

The next morning.

Zoran watched the sun rise from the docks. The scene reminded him of the first time he came to Arendell. When he was a shadow trying to hide behind his hood.

Look at him now. He wore his hood down, he expressed himself and he had found a family. Now he hoped to complete that family. It was all thanks to Elsa. Her powers had drawn him here, her need for help kept him here, she had helped him open up and she had made him feel happy for the first time in a very long time.

"Morning, Zoran." Speak of the angle.

"Morning Elsa." Zoran greeted as he turned to meet her. She was dressed much less regally, wearing a very simple dress, of her own making Zoran noticed, and a royal blue traveling cloak. She held a small suitcase. "When are we leaving?"

Zoran looked at the sun. Measuring the rough angle he guessed. "An hour." Elsa nodded. "Then we had better get going." Zoran nodded.

"Then let's go." The two made their way to the ship. Anna and Kristoff were waiting for them. Anna immediately hugged Elsa who returned the embrace. Anna had grown more nervous as dawn approached. "Be safe." Anna whispered.

The two broke the embrace and Elsa kissed her sister's forehead. "I'll be fine, Anna. I'll be back in a few days you'll." Anna nodded and let go of Elsa. Elsa turned to Kristoff. "You'd better take care of my sister." Elsa and Anna said to both Kristoff and Zoran respectively. "I'll look after her Anna. I promise." Zoran said. Anna then hugged him. Elsa whispered after Kristoff had reassured her.

"Don't propose before I get back alright." Kristoff nodded. Elsa then turned to the ship. Zoran had already walked halfway up the plank to the ship. Elsa slowly stepped onto the plank. She didn't move for a second then something unexpected happened.

Zoran took her hand.

Elsa blushed and glanced up at Zoran who was looking straight at her. His eyes were warm and comforting. Without saying anything Zoran slowly started to back up onto the ship gently pulling Elsa with him. Elsa took very nervous small steps but slowly she made her way onto the ship. Zoran smiled and said. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

Elsa shook her head. "No not bad at all." The ship suddenly lurched a little. It was enough for Elsa to grab Zoran's arm and clutch it fearfully. Zoran smirked. "Don't worry, you'll find your sea legs soon now come over here so you can wave to your sister."

Elsa slowly let go of Zoran and put on a brave smile as she waved at Anna. The ship moved out of the harbour but Elsa and Anna kept waving at each other until they were out of sight. Elsa continued watching Arendell until Zoran said.

"Elsa do you want to drop that in your room?" Elsa looked down at her suitcase. "Yah… I guess so." They both went below deck and found both their rooms. Elsa dropped her suitcase in her room. As they made their way back above deck they encountered a red haired man in a long red coat.

"Good to see you again Zoran. Father wanted me to guide you to the base." Zoran's eyes flared.

"Hello, Larten." Larten smiled sweetly. "Do you remember what happened last time we met?" Zoran kept the sadistic look as pretended to ponder something. "Well am… I broke your nose and left your sorry ass on the side of the road."

Larten's sweet smile disappeared. "If my father didn't need you, you'd be gutted for what you did." Zoran's expression turned to confused.

"Why does Chester need me?" Larten answered.

"You'll find out when we get there." Zoran's glare returned. "Come on Elsa." He said as he moved on. Larten licked his lips.

"The Queen can stay with me if she wants. I always had a thing for powerful women." Elsa looked disgusted and moved closer to Zoran for protection. Zoran wrapped his arm around her waist and directed her away from Larten.

Larten smirked when they turned away and thought. "So you have a weak spot." Zoran and Elsa made their way to the edge of the ship. Elsa moved slightly away from Zoran and blushed slightly. Zoran seemed too deep in thought to notice. Elsa looked at him concerned.

"Zoran…" She started. Zoran interrupted.

"I should have known." Elsa was confused.

"Known what?" Zoran's fists clenched. "I should have known Chester would want something of me. I was too naïve to assume that he would just take my money and be done with it. He wants me to do something for him."

Elsa was about to respond when she quickly bent over the side of the ship and lurched into the sea. Zoran put a hand on her back and waited for her to finish. After a few seconds Elsa stood up though she still looked slightly green.

"You'll get better in a little while; most people get sick on their first boat trip." Elsa spent the next few hours getting sick until eventually it stopped. Zoran stayed with her the whole time making sure she was alright. The first day was uneventful.

That night Zoran and Elsa went back to their rooms. Zoran lay in his bed nervously.

He would have preferred if he had some sort of shelf or rafter to sleep in but he had to settle for the bed. Around midnight Zoran heard someone walk past his room very slowly in a poor attempt to conceal the sound of their feet. Zoran stood up and opened his door. The person jumped when he opened his door and Zoran realised it was Elsa.

"Oh… Zoran I ah… didn't mean to wake you." Zoran shook his head. "Elsa I can hear the grass growing. Why are you sneaking around?" Elsa rubbed her hands together nervously. "I couldn't sleep." Zoran opened his door and gestured for her to come in.

Elsa did so and Zoran nodded at the bed. "Sleep here, I'll look after you." Elsa looked at the bed. "But where will you sleep?" Zoran shrugged.

"The floor." Elsa shook her head. "No you won't, I'm not taking your bed." Zoran smiled. "I hate beds anyway I won't miss it. Now sleep before I give you a sedative." Elsa reluctantly lay down in the bed. Zoran lay on the floor. There was a few seconds of silence before Elsa said.

"No I can't do this. Zoran get up here now." Zoran was about to protest when Elsa interrupted. "I can't in good conscience leave you on the floor. No get in get up here." Zoran could see by the look in her eyes that there was no arguing with her so he reluctantly climbed into bed next to her.

The ship lurched slightly and Elsa discreetly snuggled closer to Zoran. The this repeated for a few minutes and before they knew it the two of them where very close. Elsa looked up at Zoran who looked down at her. Both of them where blushing.

Then Zoran said. "I am about to do the bravest thing I will ever do." Before Elsa could ask him what it was he leaned forward and their lips met. Elsa felt like she could fly.

She felt her eyes close as she leaned in closer to him. Anna had often described what it felt like to Elsa but she didn't come close to describing half of the bliss that Elsa felt. The kiss was only a small innocent peck on the lips but to Elsa it couldn't have been more perfect.

When Elsa opened her eyes she saw that Zoran was staring at her red faced and nervously biting his bottom lip. Elsa smiled and without a word leaned towards him and kissed him again. Again sparks flew.

When they broke apart neither said a word to each other they. They just kept glancing nervously at eachother. Eventually Zoran laughted and said. "We're both so pathetic. After that big reveal neither of us can say a word to each other." Elsa smiled and shook her head.

"I think we don't need to say anything to explain that kiss." Zoran raised an eyebrow. "I think your right." He then asked nervously. "May we…?"

Elsa as if reading his mind kissed him again.

At the same time in the forest just north of Arendell…

Julian crouched low as he watched the lights go out in Arendell castle. Behind him stood the Duke of Weasleton and the king of the southern isles. The kingdom looked so beautiful below them and it was snowing lightly. "When do we strike?"

The duke asked impatiently. His two guards stood at his side. Julian waited five seconds before answering him just to annoy him.

"Now." Julian said as he started running towards the castle. A group of forty silver fangs followed him. As soon as they reached the town they quickly dispatched the guards in the town before moving towards the castle. They shot an arrow at the guard at the gate but unlucky for them he managed to shout a warning out before he died. Julian rushed into the castle before they closed the portcullis.

He rushed to the control and rammed the first guard there through with his spear. He then spun the spear in a wide ark to slash the second guard. Quickly he opened the portcullis to allow the other silver fangs inside. As the silver fangs poured into the courtyard a group of thirty gaurds ran into the courtyard lead by the same man that Julian had knocked out when he first came to Arendell.

The battle that followed was fierce and Julian was in the thick of it. Five guards died by his hands. About half way through the battle a giant snowman came into the courtyard. Julian assumed that the queen had made it as some sort of defence. Julain thought it was very strange that Zoran and the queen weren't there fighting. Julian then met the man who he had fought the first time he was in Arendell.

Julian and the man locked eyes for a second before they engaged in a vicious duel. Julian was the aggressor of the majority of the fight. That was until Julian baited him into an attack.

Which left him open for Julian's spear. Julian embedded his spear deep in the man's stomach. Julian watched as the light disappeared from the man's eyes. Julian pulled out his spear and watched as the old man dropped to his knees and finally fell onto his face.

The act shook Julian to his core. This man had just been doing his job and Julian cut him down like a wild animal. The battle had ended around him but Julian didn't care, he was too distracted. He did however notice a small woman with red hair being pulled out of the castle.

She looked over at Julian and her eyes settled on the corpse at his feet. She struggled and broke free of her captors grip. She rushed forward to the corpse.

"Oh… God… No… Jones…" She then looked up at Julian. Her eyes were filled with tears and hatred. "You say Elsa and Zoran are monsters. If you want to find a monster, look in a damn mirror." Julian turned from the woman.

He heard her scream."Let go!"

Julian spun around and glared at the two silver fangs that had grabbed her. "Release her, and anyone you find. They're guilty of nothing."

The two silver fangs looked at each other before continuing to drag the woman away. Julian pointed his spear at them. "Let her go or else…" "What master Julian?" Julian turned to see the duke. He walked with infuriating smugness.

"She is the sister of the witch. She like her sister will die for committing witch craft." Julian looked at the woman. Her eyes were sad and full of fresh tears. Julian turned back to the duke.

"No harm will come to her or anyone else in the castle or so help me I will cut your head off." The duke took a step back and pathetically hid behind his two guards. "Get him. He threatens me." The guard on Julian's left stepped forward but was put out quickly when Julian punched him and most likely broke his nose. The other guard hesitated which got him a kick in the danger zone and an elbow on his head. Julian pointed his spear at the quivering duke.

"Remember who got you this victory and remember that the silver fangs don't strike against the innocent." The two silver fangs immediately dropped the woman. Julian addressed the crowd of silver fangs that gathered at the scene.

"We are not slaughterers of the innocent. If you find anyone in there they are to be let go immediately." He then pointed at the two unconscious men at his feet.

"The same faith will fall on any who defy me." Satisfied with his speech he turned and helped the woman to her feet. "Are you alright?" He asked.

The only response he got was an eye full of spit.

The next morning on the ship…

Zoran had risen early as usual and had made his way to the deck of the ship. His eyes narrowed when he spotted Larten. His anger evaporated when a sweet voice called out for him.

"Zoran…" Zoran turned to meet Elsa. "I thought you were a late sleeper."

Elsa smiled. "So did I." She got close to him and kissed him. Zoran looked surprised. Elsa looked oddly at him. "What?" Zoran just smiled and said.

"I'm sorry, I was just sure that last night was a dream." Elsa chuckled. Zoran turned back to the sea. Elsa did the same. Then something occurred to her and she scolded herself for not asking such a basic question until now.

"Zoran, what was your sister's name?" Zoran smiled and answered. (**A/N. I would be such a jerk if I ended this chapter here**.)

"Lucia. Her name is Lucia."

**Author's notes:**

**I have been waiting for a while to say this so here goes. "What a twist." Unless you guys all guessed it in which case I gave you too many clues or the clues where too obvious. If you did guess who Zoran's sister was tell me at what point you figured it out. Was it when Lucia mentioned that she had lost her family or was it when she was messing with her ruby ****necklace aka Her family heirloom that Zoran thought of when he went up the mountain with Kristoff. **

**Anyway I also wanted your guys opinion of the little romance scene with Elsa and Zoran. And just to be clear. They did not "do it" when they slept together and all they really did was say that they have an attraction to each other. Love doesn't come in until later. Okay now that's cleared up. **

**Also, WinterKnight2104 did you guess correctly. I'm sorry I haven't read your story yet but I plan to soon. Anyone who's reading this read her story and show her support as she's just starting out. Thanks for all the follows favs and reviews.**

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif. **


	16. Chapter 15

Chp 15

That evening the boat made port in the city of Carim. Carim was a much different city than Arendell both in design and in political structure. Carim wasn't a monarchy and was governed by a council of 12 elected Lords. However the system was easily corrupted and most of the lords had gotten to their position through bribery and intimidation.

The city consisted of dark streets aligned with oil lamps that were always on. The city was almost always covered in dark clouds and haunting mist due to the smoke from the many factories whose chimneys loomed above the city. Elsa had considered introducing factories to Arendell but after seeing the result she needed to reconsider.

The cobbled streets twisted around eerily lit houses. A good few people walked the streets and many that did wore the clothes of a homeless person. Many people had come to Carim to work as jobs were in high demand due to the factories. However most ended up in slums.

Carim was a place for the rich and power hungry. It was a centre of trade for both goods and people. Elsa noticed a group of people being shown to a small crowd of well-dressed nobles. The scene made a tear fall from her eye. "I hate it too." Elsa turned away from the scene to face Zoran. Elsa didn't say anything she just looked at the ground. Zoran pulled her into a hug. They stayed together until they felt the ship lurch to a halt and the captain announce that they had arrived.

Zoran pulled his hood over his face and instructed Elsa to do the same. When she asked why he said. "People here are desperate. They find out there's a queen amongst them they'll be after you either to kidnap, rob or sell you." Elsa gulped and drew her hood over her face. Larten approached them. "I'll be showing you to dad's location. Stay close because I won't go looking for you if you get lost."

Then he placed a red top hat on his head and walked of the ship and onto the streets. Zoran and Elsa followed him quickly. They walked through the streets quickly until they eventually reached a large courtyard overlooked by a massive stone castle. It consisted of several large towers and hundreds of gargoyles'. There was a massive dome in the centre of the castle. Elsa thought the gothic architecture made it look magnificent.

"That's the council of Lords building." Zoran explained. "It's were they have their meetings and occasionally keep extremely dangerous criminals." Elsa looked at him. "Why would you have dangerous criminals in such an important place?" Zoran shook his head sadly. "They say dangerous criminals but what they mean is people who speak out against them."

"Oh…" Elsa said glancing up at the castle but now something was different. The magnificence was gone now the towers looked threatening and the lights, ominous. The gargoyles looked evil and Elsa felt as if their eyes were following her every move. However they quickly moved on. They made their way to a small bar. Larten entered and held the door for both Elsa and Zoran.

The bar was small and cramped even though it was almost empty accept for a group of drunks in the corner and a barman. Larten walked up to the barman and presented a small ring. The man nodded and indicated a door behind him. Larten took the ring and placed it in his pocket before walking through the door gesturing Elsa and Zoran to follow.

When they did they found a dimly lit room with about twenty people sitting at different tables. At the top of the room Elsa saw someone standing facing away from them talking. He was obstructing the view of a table.

"Please Chester. I'll figure it out I can…" Laughter ran out through the room and all talking cessed immediately.

"Ha… Eric my friend, you are a good mercenary but you're not the best. And I need the best…" The voice was very slick and was dripping with fake courtesy. The voice sounded very ignoble. The man facing away, obviously named Eric stepped back. "Wait I can do it, just give me more time." There was a loud click and the slick voice ran out again this time there was a hint of sick and dark amusement in the tone.

"Too late my friend, your replacement is already here." "No!" Eric screamed in fear as he turned and ran. He had walked two steps before Elsa heard another click, a soft wosh and a sudden and sicking thud. Elsa let out a shriek of horror as an arrow pierced the man's back and he collapsed onto the floor.

He was dead before he hit the ground. Elsa looked up at the table and could finally see the man who the voice belonged to.

He was sitting at the table with a woman at his arm and a crossbow in his hand. His face was obscured by a black top hat that was tilted slightly forward so it blocked off the sight of his eyes. His skin was shallow and had a sinister smile on his face that showed off his pearly white teeth. He wore a long black coat and black gloves and boots. Though she couldn't see his eyes she could tell that his gaze had left the corpse and focused on them.

"Ah… so the prodigal son has returned." Zoran stepped forward. "Hello Chester." He growled. Chester stood up to greet them. "Come sit." Elsa got a strange feeling that neither of them had a choice. Zoran sat down across from Chester.

Elsa sat to his right and Larten sat down next to his father who had retaken his seat. Chester picked up a glass of blood red wine and slowly sipped from it. "Can I offer you anything Zoran?" He asked. "The woman's location." Zoran said immediately. Chester chuckled. "No I mean can I offer you a drink?" Zoran shook his head.

"How about you Queen Elsa of Arendell?" Elsa eyes widened. Chester laughed at her reaction. "Nobody enters this city without me knowing who they are." When Elsa didn't respond Chester shrugged. "I hope your fathers agreement with me will still stand." Elsa finally spoke. "What agreement?" Chester was beside himself with near mad delight.

"Oh… didn't your father tell you? Well your majesty, I found out about your powers about a year after you hid in your little room." Elsa gasped. Chester's smile never left his face. "I politely requested a sum of 10,000 gold pieces every year or else I would tell everyone your little secret."

Elsa's expression changed from shock to defiance. "What would happen if I suddenly cancelled the shipments?" Chester's smile grew. "Well then you would go to bed the next night and never wake up." He laughed malevolently.

Elsa's eyes widened in fear. Zoran directed the conversation away from Elsa with a question. "Where is she?" Chester snapped his fingers and a small envelope was placed in his hand. Chester slowly put the letter down on the table and withdrew a match from his coat. He then lit a small candle just in front of him. Even with the candles light Elsa still couldn't make out Chester's eyes though now she saw pale blond hair coming from his hat.

"In this envelope is a note which contains where that woman is. No one knows the contents accept for this man." A man dressed as a messenger stepped forward. Chester then pointed his crossbow at the man and before anyone could react he pulled the trigger.

Elsa screamed as the man dropped onto the ground dead. Zoran flinched and Chester laughed. "So now the only way to find your precious girl is to read this." Chester said rising the envelope.

Zoran's eyes flared with desire and desperation. Chester was relishing Zoran's desperation and was laughing hysterically. Zoran clenched his fists. "What do you want?" Chester leaned forward.

"I want you to kill the executioner that is heading up tomorrows executions." "Why?" Zoran asked. "Someone I owe a favour is being executed tomorrow. You kill the executioner before he kills my friend and you get your envelope. If you fail…" Chester said moving the envelope closer to the flame of the candle. Zoran reached out towards the envelope.

"Deal! Deal! Chester I'll do it." Chester grinned and leaned back placing the envelope safely in his coat pocket. "Now that that's settled do you want to stick around for the fights?" Zoran stood up. "No, never again." Chester laughed.

"What Zoran you didn't enjoy the fights?" Elsa looked at Zoran appalled. Chester laughed. "Yes your majesty. Your boy toy used to participate in fights for me." Zoran's eyes blazed with anger. "You threw me into that ring and told me to survive. Then said that any who could kill me would win a million gold pieces."

Chester laughed. "Experience is the best way to learn, Zoran. You wouldn't be half the warrior you are now if it wasn't for me. I actually wasn't mad when you liberated my cargo." Zoran slammed his fist into the table and inky liquid leaked around his hand.

"People are not cargo!" Zoran roared. Elsa leapt up in fright. Chester simply shrugged and continued as if Zoran had said nothing. "You demonstrated treachery that night, you learned from the best." Chester said indicating himself. Zoran was about to lash out again when Elsa placed a comforting hand on his arm. Zoran looked at her and the anger in his eyes melted. Taking several deep breaths he said. "When and where do we meet?"

Chester smiled. "Meet Larten tomorrow morning at ten o clock in the courtyard in front of the Lord's castle." Zoran nodded spun around and marched away. "Come on Elsa." He called behind him. Elsa didn't need to be told twice and rushed to keep up with him. They didn't speak until they were out on the dark foggy streets. It was then that Elsa asked.

"What happened between you two?" Zoran glanced up at the street name before answering. "A year after my mother's death before the silver fangs I found myself stealing in the market here to survive. I eventually stole from one of Chester's merchants. Chester realised that I had powers and managed to catch me. He threw me into the fighting ring where I had to kill or be killed." Elsa gasped. Zoran moved on. "Come on we have to find an inn for tonight."

Elsa walked beside him as he continued. "Eventually when I was 15 he let me out as an enforcer. At first it wasn't so bad. I was just moving spices from one place to another and looking intimidating so nobody would mess with Chester. Chester then asked me if there was anything other than money I wanted. That's when I asked him to find my sister though I didn't tell him that she was my sister. Then came a slaver job. Chester wanted me to drag a group of slaves to their new owner."

Zoran chuckled dryly. "He didn't tell me that I was moving people. I figured that out myself. So I waited until the cart carring the people was outside Carim. Then I broke my partners nose, Larten oddly enough, and broke the slaves free. Then I ran." Zoran stopped outside a small inn. Elsa said nothing as he got them both rooms until he asked.

"Two rooms or one?" Elsa looked up quickly. Zoran then continued. "It's just you know after last night…" Elsa nodded in understanding and spoke to the innkeeper. "On room please." The woman nodded and smiled when Elsa placed ten gold coins on the counter. The woman pointed at the stair and said. "First room on the left." Then handed Elsa a key.

"Thank you." Elsa said taking the key. When they got inside their room Zoran said. "Okay we need to talk about last night to avoid any more awkward moments." Elsa sat down on the bed. "I guess we should. " She then looked at him. "Okay, I really don't know where we stand. I don't want to rush you or make you feel uncomfortable but could you give me a hint please?" Elsa smiled. "I think we're boyfriend and girlfriend." Zoran looked down for a second then looked back at her.

"You're not joking with me are you?" Elsa stood up, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Zoran wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in to deepen the kiss. They stayed together for a few seconds before breaking apart. Elsa smiled up at him.

"Stop over thinking it." Zoran looked apologetically at her. "I'm sorry, I just… Elsa I've seen so many things go wrong. My mom, my sister, my work with Chester the silver fangs. I just want something to go right. Just this once." Elsa smiled kindly at him and kissed him again. When they broke apart she whispered.

"It'll go right I promise."

**Author's notes:**

**Still no guesses for Chester and Carim. Seriously is there no gamers that read my story. Anyway I enjoyed writing Chester tell me what you think about him.**

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif. **


	17. Chapter 16

Chp17

Church bells rang out as the crowds gathered for the daily executions. The crowd had gathered in front of The Lord's castle. A stage had been set up in the centre of the courtyard in front of the castle. Zoran stood beside Larten as they watched the crowd gather. Elsa stood behind them. Zoran looked at Larten.

"What's the plan?" Larten smiled. "He isn't going to be venerable until he's up on the stage. Kill him before our friend dies and you get your envelope." Zoran nodded grimly.

He then turned to Elsa. "Do you remember how to get to the docks?" Elsa recalled the instructions Zoran had given her this morning. "Down Baker Street, past the market and east of the weary traveller inn." Zoran nodded.

"Go there now hire a boat and tell him that you'll tell him where you're going later. If I get back with the envelope then I'll be able to tell him where we're going. If I'm not back in an hour then go back to Arendell."

Elsa reluctantly nodded and kissed him. "Be careful." She whispered. Zoran chuckled dryly. "I always am." With one last look at Zoran Elsa turned and left the courtyard. Zoran's attention turned to the stage. Larten spoke.

"Some of my people will cause a riot. Once the deed it done find me." Zoran nodded. Just then the execution drums sounded. Zoran saw a man dressed in black executioners clothes stand up to the platform. A line of men dressed in red prisoner clothes were lead onto the stage in chains. Zoran spotted a man with a confident smile on his face and guessed that he was Chester's friend.

As the judge read out the charges and sentences all hell broke loose. Zoran couldn't tell how it happened but suddenly people were punching screaming and kicking each other. Larten nodded and Zoran drew his hood and moved slowly towards the stage.

He had to be careful that he didn't give any hints as to who he was. He didn't want anyone knocking on Arendell castle with a warrant for his arrest. As he moved forward the executioner noticed him. He laughed gleefully and picked up a large hammer. Zoran's eyes widened. The head of the hammer was half Zoran's high and a meter in diameter but the executioner lifted it like it was nothing. The man lept down from the stage and marched towards Zoran who held his ground.

The man didn't intimidate Zoran in a predatory sence like a lion would. He intimidated with murky intent. Zoran could see the sick joy in the man's eyes. He loved killing and was good at it. "So you're the newest assassin?" Zoran remained silent.

The man chuckled. "Right, no words you want me dead and I want to kill so then let's do this." Swinging his hammer he brought it down on Zoran who leapt out of the way. The executioner recovered quickly and swung the hammer sideways which Zoran ducked under.

Zoran leapt forward drawing his sword hoping to swing it in a diagonal chop but instead he got a fist in the face. The big man laughed as Zoran rolled to stand up. The man swung again but this time Zoran rolled forward under the hammer and as he came out of the roll trusted his sword forward.

The sword pierced the man's gut. Zoran felt relief for a second then the man laughed and smacked Zoran away with a back hand to Zoran's face. Zoran went flying as the man pulled the sword out of his stomach. He walked slowly over to where Zoran was picking himself up off the ground and kicked him. Zoran rolled over from the kick.

The executioner laughed joyfully as he raised his hammer high. "Do you have a family mister assassin? Too bad they won't have anything to bury when I'm through with you." Zoran looked up at the hammer then odd something happened. He heard a ten year old conversation echo in his head.

"Zoran what about mama?"

"I'll get her, Lucia wait here. I'll come back."

"You promise."

Zoran answered the memory under his breath. "I promise." He then refocuses on the hammer. A fire ignited in him. His eyes blazed with determination. As the hammer came down he raised his hands and did something he thought was impossible.

He stopped the hammer.

He looked at his hands and realised that his powers where saving him. His hands were now cover with black gauntlets. They seemed to be made of solidified darkness. He then realised that the shadow of the hammer was pushing against the hammer as well. Zoran sent a blast of dark energy at the hammer.

The hammer shot back over the executioner's head and unfortunately the executioner held onto the hammer. The man's face twisted in fear as he flew high into the air backwards. The man flew back a good 50 meters before he was impaled from behind by one of the weapons that the stone gargoyles held. The man died instantly.

Zoran stood dumbfounded for a full minuet before common sense kicked in. Turning quickly he scanned the crowd for Larten. The riot was still going and most people hadn't noticed the death of the executioner.

When he couldn't find Larten, Zoran ran through the streets until he found the bar they had met in last night. Chester sat at a table waiting for him. He clapped when Zoran entered. Zoran said nothing he just held his hand out expectingly.

Chester smiled and took out the envelope and held it out to Zoran. "As a bonus I also placed some money in the captain of the guards pocket to remove the bounty on your head. Nobody will come after you." Zoran nodded.

Chester smiled. "It's been a pleasure as always doing business." Chester said. When Zoran left he immediately tore open the envelope to reveal a small note which had one word on it. "Majula." Zoran smiled and whispered. "I'll see you soon little Lu."

He made his way to the docks and immediately spotted Elsa talking to a gruffly looking sailor. Zoran walkedover to her and pulled her into a hug and spun her around. Elsa laughed as he spun her. When he set her down he whispered excitedly.

"I found her. Elsa I found her." He still didn't fully believe it himself. Elsa smiled kindly. "That's wonderful Zoran." Zoran kissed her with joy. They stayed tog

ether until the sailor coughed. The two looked at him and blushed. "Sorry." Elsa said. The sailor spoke.

"I presume this is who we're waiting for." Elsa nodded. "Then where are we going?" Zoran answered. "Majula we're going to Majula."

The sailor nodded."Then let's go." Pretty soon they were on a small boat sailing to Majula.

* * *

Arendell.

Julian walked into a small room in the castle. He had taken to exploring the castle hoping to find some sort of taboo artefacts. Instead he found several rooms filled with ordinary things. Clothes, old toys, jeweller, a box of chocolates but the room he was in right now was somehow different from the others.

Although he knew he didn't have any magical powers be could feel something. An emotion that the room seemed to radiate. It took him a while to put his finger on it but he soon realised what it was. Loneliness. The room felt isolated and cut off.

As he walked around the room he located a few books. He was startled when he opened and read the first few pages. The story was about a family, who had a son that was born malformed. However the family still loved him and the people still accepted him for who he was, not what he was.

Something that also startled Julian was that some of the ink was smudged with tears. Julian placed the book down carefully and looked around the room again. The he spotted something on the desk. As he got closer he realised that it was a small statue of the red haired girl from two days ago made interily out of ice. Julian realised that this must be the Queen's room.

Examining the desk further he found a drawer full to capacity with the little statues. There was one of a man with a crown which Julian guessed to be the former king of Arendell, a small snowman, a reindeer another man and one that almost caused Julian to drop the statue.

It was one of the red haired girl hugging who Julian recognised as the Queen herself. The statue was rendered with much more care than the others. It was much more detailed and it was slightly bigger.

"They must really love each other." Julian thought. He had never really thought about the queen's family. He had just focused on her powers. He had forgotten that as well as being a witch she was also a daughter and a sister. This flooded Julian with guilt. He realised that the queen had done nothing to hurt him and yet here he was planning to kill her. He thought about what Lucia had said.

"Come home and still be the man I love." Julian was ashamed of himself. Without realising it he had become someone he wasn't. He didn't kill the innocent. Then with determination he turned and left the room. He walked straight to the throne room where the king of the southern isles was seated.

He greeted Julian when he entered. Julian however was quick to get to the point. "We have made a mistake attacking this castle." The King looked confused. "How so?"

Julian responed. "The Queen of this Kingdom has done nothing wrong. We shouldn't be hunting the innocent." The king nodded thoughtfully.

"I understand your argument great knight, however while the Queen has done nothing, Zoran has. We are already set up to ambush them when they return. We will kill Zoran then we will return the castle to the queen.

Julian bowed. "Thank you." The king then snapped his fingers as if he forgot something. "Oh yes, there is a letter here for you." He then stood up and handed Julian the letter. Julian thanked him and opened the letter. A big goofy smile grew on his face and he was gland his helmet was on to cover it. "Your highness may I ask your permission to leave for a few days?" The king looked puzzled. "Why?"

"My wife is pregnant and I wish to see her." The king smiled. "Congratulations you may leave to see her." Julian thanked him and dashed out the door unable to contain himself. When he left the king's smile turned to a scowl.

He turned to a guard. "Send a letter to my brother, tell him his kingdom will be ready soon and to come here. Then organise a search party to the north mountain. Find the princess and her friends including the snowmen and bring them here."

The guard bowed and left. The king smiled evilly. "The queen and the princess are both guilty of one crime, "great knight" they stole back a kingdom from my brother."

**Author's notes:**

**Well finally someone guessed about Chester and Carim, however DoctorWhoXX is wrong it's not the place from "Thief" but good guess and thumps up for guessing. Anyway the correct answer is "Dark souls". I didn't expect anyone really to get it so I'm not really disappointed that nobody got it. Just that only one person guessed. Anyway next chapter we see a brother and sister reunite. Thank you for all the follows favs and reviews. **

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif. **


	18. Chapter 17

Chp:17

Zoran slowly stepped of the boat onto the docks at Majula. It felt so surreal. So many questions plagued him.

Would she recognise him? Would he recognise her? Would she be angry at him? Would she be better without him?

"Zoran?" Elsa's sweet voice called to him. Zoran looked at her. She looked worried. "Are you okay?" Zoran smiled nervously.

"Just nervous." Elsa nodded in understanding and took his hand to give it a reassuring squeeze. Zoran sighed and walked to the town. As he walked to the town a small child ran into him. Zoran grunted and looked down at the child. It was a boy, probably four or five years old.

The boy looked up at him nervously. Zoran's expression softened and he reached a hand down to help the boy to his feet. "Are you alright?" The boy got to his feet and nodded. Elsa kneeled down in front of him and examined him.

"What's your name little one?" She asked. "Jack" He answered timidly. "Hello Jack, my name is Elsa and his name is Zoran." Zoran smiled and waved. Elsa turned to Zoran.

"Maybe he can help us?" Zoran nooded in agreement and said to Jack. "Jack we're looking for a woman. She has brown hair green eyes and a small necklace with a red rock in it. Her name is Lucia."

The boy looked confused and asked. "What do you want with my mom?" Zoran nearly fainted. "Lucia has a son. Lucia is a mother. I'm a uncle." He thought.

Elsa turned to Zoran with a big smile on her face. However it paled in comparison to Zoran's big goofy grin. "Jack, I'm your uncle." The boy looked confused.

"I'm your mother's brother." Zoran explained excitedly. Jack's face lit up in understanding. "I'll bring you to mom. Follow me." Jack said excitedly and ran towards a house. Zoran eagerly followed trailed by Elsa. Zoran stopped when he saw the woman in front of the house. She was taking clothes off a line. Zoran instantly recognised her. She looked just like their mother.

"Jack, don't tell her who I am." Jack turned, confused. "Why uncle Zoran?" Zoran smiled. He loved the sound of "Uncle Zoran".

"I want her to recognise me herself." Jack nodded. Zoran walked forward. Lucia turned to as they approached. She smiled when she saw Jack but frowned slightly when she saw Zoran and Elsa. "Jack, sweetheart who are your friends?" Jack didn't say anything.

Zoran however spoke. "It's so odd to see you like this." Lucia looked at Zoran suspiciously. "You're voice seems familiar but I can't place it." Zoran smiled. "I would be offended if you didn't find my voice at least a little familiar."

Lucia squinted at his face. "You look familiar as well. Who are you?" Zoran responded. "Think Lucia. You could always solve problems. You could always put the pieces together. Mom called you a genius."

He gave her a hint by talking about their mom and she missed nothing. Her eyes watered as she slowly took a step forward.

"Big Zee?"

She stammered, calling him by his old nickname. Zoran smiled as tears leaked out of his eyes.

"Hey little Lu. It's been a while."

For a full minute brother and sister just looked at each other before at the exact same moment the both rushed to each other and hugged each other for the first time in ten years. Tears flowed from both their eyes. Nothing else mattered. After ten years they had found each other stayed to together for some length of time before they broke apart. Lucia smiled hopefully at him as she wiped her eyes.

"What about mom?" Zoran's expression turned sad. "I'm sorry Lucia. I tried but she…" Tears leaked back out of Lucia's eyes and Zoran pulled her into a hug again.

"I'm so sorry…" He stared but was hushed by Lucia. "It's not your fault. None of it was ever your fault and never forget that." Zoran looked down at her and saw a blazing determination in her eyes. Zoran couldn't contain the amount of love and happiness he felt.

"Thank you lucia." Lucia then asked. "What happened to your eyes?" Zoran sighed. "After mom died my eyes turned like this probably because of my powers." Lucia nodded in understanding, and then she smiled. "Jack this is your uncle Zoran. He can do magic." Jack's eyes lit up.

"Can you?" Zoran nodded and lit a black flame in his right hand. Jacks eyes grew with wonder. Lucia smiled at the pair as Zoran began to do small tricks for Jack. She then spotted the other woman standing smiling at the group. Lucia walked over to her. The woman looked at Lucia.

"Hello. My name is Elsa." Lucia smiled. "I'm Lucia. Are you Zoran's friend?" Elsa blushed slightly. "We you could say that." Zoran turned to the pair.

"Lucia, this is my girlfriend, Elsa." Lucia was slightly surprised to hear this but then thought. "Well it's probably more surprising for him to find out I have a son and husband." Lucia then asked.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

* * *

Arendell

Anna woke slowly. Her vision was hazy and blurred. She tried to wipe her eyes but found her hands bound. Panicking she tried to move her feet but found them bound as well. She tried to speak but found a thick clothe wedged between her lips. As she struggled with her bonds someone laughed. Anna's eyes widened. She knew that voice.

"You know I think your better like this." Anna got over the initial shock and her eyes narrowed. She bit into her gag as the youngest prince of the southern isles stepped out of the shadows.

"You talk too much. You have the beauty of a princess but you don't have the mouth of one. Didn't your parents teach you to hold your tongue before they went and made friends with the fishes?" Anna didn't move she just kept glaring at him.

"It wasn't that difficult tracking you all down. The giant snowman gave you away." Anna recalled that she Kristoff Olaf and Marshmallow where going to the troll's for help she couldn't remember anything past a certain point. Her eyes widened in fear.

"What happened to the others?" She thought. Hans seemed to read her mind. "Your friends are fine. Like you they are serving their time in custody." Anna's eyes widened.

Hans smiled. "Your friend, the little snowman looked cold. So my knights warmed him up." Anna's eyes flooded with tears. "He's probably going to be recycled into toilet water any minute now." Anna sobbed. "Your boy toy is in a cage being introduced to a diet plan. 1 slice of bread a day." Anna wished with all her might that she could cover her ears and block out Hans voice.

Hans smiled and like a viper struck again. "You know my brother wants to do this the right way. So I'll need to marry either you or your sister." Anna's eyes widened.

"And the best part is I can choose either of you. I could threaten to kill you to force your sister to marry me or I could promise to feed your boy toy. So what do you say?" He pulled the gag off her mouth. Anna coughed and glared at him.

"Why are you doing this? Just let us go, you can have the kingdom just please let us go and don't hurt Elsa and you can have it. Just please let us go. What more do you want?" Hans smiled.

"A king needs a queen and an heir. You and your sister are two of the most beautiful women I've ever seen." Anna looked appalled and tried to scramble away but only succeeded in rolling onto her stomach. Hans stalked over to her bent down and lifted her chin so she was facing him. Hans smiled sickly.

"My friends, the silver fangs won't stand for a witch in their mists. So it's your lucky day princess." Anna trembled in fear. "Your old flame will get food as long as you behave and do all that is required of a queen and a wife."

Anna cried for her sister, for her love, for her friends and for herself. Hans smiled. "I'll give you a little while to think it over."

He then replaced the gag and left the cell. **  
**

Majula

Julian literally skipped off the boat. He so excited and distraced that he forgot to take off his armour. He was half way to his house when he realised he had left his key in his cabin.

"I'll get it later." He thought. As he sprinted up to the door and knocked excitedly.

At the same time inside the house…

Zoran and Lucia were laughing as Elsa directed a small snowflake around and Jack chased it. There was suddenly a hurried knock on the door. Zoran stood up quickly and indicated for Lucia to remain seated. "I got it."

Lucia nodded and Zoran walked up to the door. He unlocked the door and opened it. And standing there was…

**"JULIAN!" **

**Author's note:**

**God this has got to be the most dramatic chapter I ever wrote. Hope you enjoyed it. Anyway now we've got Julian and Zoran face to face again and the asshole prince to deal with. I'm so excited for what comes next. I'll try to post quickly. Also I have yet to brake my high score of 1 review in a chapter. Anyway thanks for follows favs and reviews.**

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif **


	19. Chapter 18

Chp 18

The two men just stared at each other for a full second.

Zoran was the first to react. He swung his hands up and sent Julian flying back with a burst of black energy. Julian rolled as he landed and drew his spear as he landed in a crouched position. Zoran drew his sword and rubbed his hand off the blade so it lit up with black flames.

Julian sprinted at Zoran who sent another pulse of energy at him. Julian however swung his spear and slapped the energy away. Zoran ran at him and swung a large overhead slash down on him. Julian parried the blow and struck the sword out of Zoran's hand. He then swung around in a spinning attack. Zoran's gauntlets instinctively formed on his hands and forearms.

He caught the spear in the spikes on the outside of his forearms. Julian's eyes widened as Zoran crossed his hands and split the spear. In the moment of shock Zoran kicked Julian back. Julian dropped the remains of the spear and swung with his left and right fists. It was clear however that Zoran was the far superior unarmed combatant.

Julian however did get a few punches including on than knocked Zoran two his knees away from Julian. Zoran's eyes flared as he spun around and upwards. Dark energy burst from his hand as he smashed his fist into Julian's face. The punch was so strong that Julian's helmet smashed and Julian was sent flying backwards. Zoran stood up, stalked over to his sword and picked it up.

He heard voices but they were distant and unformed. He walked over to Julian who was gasping for breath through mouthfuls of blood. Zoran sneered at Julian and raised his sword.

The voices grew louder and louder until finally he heard.

"Zoran! Don't! He's my husband." Zoran stopped in his tracks.

"What?" He muttered under his breath.

Lucia spoke again. "Zoran, he is my husband." Zoran turned to his sister his eyes flaring. "You married this wrench." Lucia didn't respond so Zoran spoke again.

"You married the man who has been hunting me for years." Lucia didn't know what to say. "People like him tore our family apart." Zoran then turned to Julian. Pointing his sword at Julian and yelled. "People like him killed mom."

Julian finally stood up and spit out a mouthful of blood before saying. "Count your own sins before you condemn me. You slaughtered my parents ten years ago."

Julian said pointing accusingly at Zoran. "My mother died because of that accursed black fire. But it was nothing compared to what you did to my father." Zoran stumbled backwards and dropped his sword. Julian rubbed salt in the wound when he added.

"Do you know what happens when your black puss gets inside someone's lungs?" Zoran shook his head slowly. Julian's anger flared.

"They get so sick that they can't leave a bed for five years before they choke on their own lungs." Julian yelled. He was holding nothing back, he was letting his hatred pour out of him. "I want what's owned to me. Justice."

Zoran's eyes were filled with shame. He looked at his sister. She wore a pleading expression. Elsa's eyes were filled with worry. However Jack's eyes were the most powerful.

Fear.

His eyes were full of fear. Zoran looked at his hands. The gauntlets where still there. Zoran now examined them properly. They were spiked and jagged with long sharp claws on the fingers. Even his powers knew what he was and were trying to help him accept it. Zoran looked back at Julian and did the thing he had been doing for ten years.

He ran.

He heard Elsa and Lucia call after him but he didn't care. He just ran. Away from his family, away from his pain and away from his guilt.

* * *

Julian saw Zoran run away and wiped his mouth off his sleeve. He glared at the fleeing figure. He spotted the queen take off after Zoran. Lucia walked in front of him but kept her back turned to Julian.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked her. Lucia didn't respond straight away. Her hands clenched into fists before she whispered. "Hurt me…" Julian looked confused for a second then Lucia spun around.

If looks could kill Julian would be in a spiked iron coffin at the bottom of the sea. Before Julian could say anything Lucia slapped him, hard. She then screamed.

"Hurt me! You bastard, that was my brother!" She then slapped Julian again. "And you took him away from me." Julian looked shocked at Lucia. Her glare intensified.

"Get away now." Julian could see the hurt in her eyes. He tried to touch her but she pushed him away. "I said get away. You're not my husband." Julian didn't know what to say. Lucia wasn't finished.

"My husband was a good man; someone who valued his family more then he valued his revenge." Lucia turned to leave but was stopped when Julian grabbed her hand gently.

"Lucia, please." Julian said desperately. Lucia turned to him. Her gaze was cold and hard.

"You promised me you would come home the same man that I fell in love with. You're not Julian. You're a sick, evil, pathetic creature."

With that she tugged her hand out of his and marched away. Jack gave his father a last look before following his mother. Leaving Julian alone.

* * *

As soon as Lucia entered her house her mask broke. She fell to her knees crying uncontrollably. She felt two small arms wrap around her and she immediately pulled her son in closer.

She needed someone to hold her. She realised that ironically Jack was filling in for his father and uncle.

"Mommy. What will everyone be okay?" Lucia smiled sadly and shook her head. "I don't know my dear. I don't know." Jack then asked.

"Will we see dad and uncle Zoran again?" Again Lucia shook her head. "I don't know sweetie, I really don't know." Lucia heard the door open. She turned and saw Elsa whose eyes like hers were red from crying. "I can't find him. Anywhere."

Lucia's lip trempled as she buried her head in her son's chest as the horrible truth set in. She might have lost both her brother and her husband.

* * *

Julian walked slowly to the habour. He slowly messed with the pieces of his helmet. He suddenly grew angry at the helmet. It reminded him of what had driven his wife away from him.

He dropped the pieces into the sea. He watched the boats coming in from the harbour and thought about what he would do. Two women got off one boat and Julian couldn't help overhearing their conversation. "Did you hear? The princess of Arendell was taken prisoner by that King Ornstein."

"I know, I hope she'll be alright. With that new King in charge who knows what will happen to her." Julian scowled. "This day just gets better and better."

He thought. He then marched onto the nearest boat for Arendell. He needed to insure the princess was safe and when the queen returned she wouldn't be hurt.

* * *

Later that evening.

Zoran was sitting at a cliff his face expressionless. However the shadows around were moving and pulsing displaying his turmoil.

"The past is the past." His mom wasn't helping his emotional turmoil. "Go away." He growled. "So what? You're just going to run away. Like always."

Zoran growled. "Yes I am. I destroy everything I get close to. I can't do that to Lucia again. I can't do that to Elsa. It's not fair for either of them. It's better if I stay out of both their lives."

His mother glared at him. "I thought I raised a good man. Not a coward." Zoran leapt to his feet and spun around to face her. "I am doing this for them not me."

His mother yelled at him. "For them! Are you sure? Or are you too afraid to get attached? Are you too afraid of being hurt?" Black fire exploded off Zoran.

"So what if I am?!"

His mom shook her head sadly. "You're pathetic. You're so afraid of the mountain you won't even try to climb it." Zoran looked away from her.

"I did try. And I just fell back down."

A voice rang out. Zoran guessed it must be the news announcer. Most towns had one to announce news about other kingdoms or local gossip. What Zoran heard shook him to his core. "Arendell under siege! Prince Hans of the southern isles to be named King!"

Zoran thought for a moment then walked towards the harbour. "Where are you going?" His mom asked. "To finish this once and for all." His mom shook her head.

"I know what you are thinking and it's stupid." Zoran spun and snapped at her. "How so? It gives everyone what they deserve. Elsa deserves her kingdom, Lucia deserves her husband, Julian deserves justice…" His mom intrupted.

"And you deserve death?" Zoran grimly nodded. He then turned from her and allowed his power to flow through him. He felt armour form on him as he kept walking. **(Look up Skyrim daedric armour if you want a picture of Zoran's armour.)**

As he walked forward he felt a great sense of destiny.

"This ends now." He thought. He stood at the cliff's edge looked up at the sky. As the sun set he felt his power grow. When all light left the sky he looked down at the dark sea. Slowly he stepped forward and allowed himself to fall.

Keeping his eyes on the sea he waited. And just before the splash that surely would have killed him he called on his powers and allowed himself to become one with the darkness of the waves.

Now part of the ocean's darkness Zoran sped towards Arendell full of purpose. His eyes narrowed as he approached Arendell.

The end is near.

**Author's notes:**

**Okay I take it back, this is the most dramatic chapter I ever wrote. I loved it. So we're going back to Arendell for the grand final. The big one. What will happen? Stay tuned the end is in sight. I'm so excited. O and also we broke the record for me only having one review per chapter. Yay... Thanks to all for your support. As always thank you for your reviews follows and favorites.**

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif. **


	20. Chapter 19

Chp 19

Elsa and Lucia stayed crying late into the night but sleep never took them. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Elsa immediately got to her feet and told Lucia to sit down. She got to the door and opened it. There was a small plump woman standing outside she spoke before she looked at Elsa.

"Lucia could I borrow your… Oh my God." She gasped as she looked at Elsa. Elsa was confused for a second. Then the woman dropped to her knees. "I'm sorry your majesty. I thought you were someone else." Elsa smiled at the woman and helped her to her feet.

"It's alright, please don't be so formal." The woman got to her feet.

"Um… your majesty, if you don't mind me asking why are you not in Arendell?" Elsa smiled sadly. "I'm trying to help a friend." The woman looked shocked.

"But what about the attack?" Elsa's eyes widened.

"Attack?!" She gasped. The woman nodded quickly. "Yes the king of the southern isles attacked Arendell and his brother prince Hans is said to be named King." Elsa's mouth fell open she grapped the woman's shoulders.

"What about Anna?! What about my sister?!" The woman shook her head sadly. "She's said to be marring the prince." Elsa let go of the woman slowly as what she had just learned sunk in.

"Lucia!" She called as she ran into the house. Lucia looked up quickly. "What Elsa?" Elsa paced. "I need to get back to Arendell. My sister is in danger."

Lucia nodded urgently. "Go quick I'll tell Zoran where you are if he comes back." Elsa hugged Lucia. "You sure you'll be okay?" Lucia nodded.

"I'll be fine I have Jack. No go quickly." Elsa ran out the door quickly she ran past the woman all thoughts forgotten. She knocked on the harbourmasters door. The man was wearing a nightgown and held a small candle. "What do you want?" He snapped.

Elsa answered immediately. "A boat headed for Arendell now." The man looked at the sky. "You see that missy?" He said pointing at the moon. "That is the moon. If the moon is out, love than the boats are not out."

He tried to close the door but Elsa shot ice at the bottom of the door freezing it in place. The man stopped and his jaw fell open. Elsa pulled out a letter baring her signature.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked. The man nodded. "Then you know I can give you 500 gold pieces for a trip to Arendell. But if you're not interested then…"

She turned away. "Wait, wait. Your majesty." The man struggled to open the door and when he did he bowed quickly. "The late night barge to Arendell leaves in 10 minutes just let me get changed."

Elsa nodded. "Thank you." The man rushed inside. Elsa couldn't help but think that Zoran would be proud of how she handled that. Five minutes later she was on a boat heading for Arendell.

* * *

At the same time in Arendell…

Zoran emerged from the shadow of the sea onto the harbour. Walking forward he noticed that nobody was on the streets. He thought that was odd. In any city there is almost always nightlife in some shape or form. It was unsettling how quiet Arendell was. Zoran walked forward with purpose.

It took him exactly 3 seconds to realise he was being followed. Keeping the same pace he turned into a nearby alley and immediately became a shadow. The guard that had been following Zoran walked into the alley as well.

While he stood confused over Zoran's disappearance Zoran materialised behind him. The guard turned and was picked up by his collar and forced up against the wall. "Where's princess Anna?" Zoran growled. His voice was deep and threatening.

There was clear fear in the man's eyes but he held strong. "I'm not telling you anything." Zoran was in no mood for games. He slammed his fist into the man's jaw.

"Talk! Now!" He ordered.

"Okay okay. She's in the kings bedroom third floor of the castle, second door left of the east stair case." The guard spluttered quickly. Zoran nodded.

"Night, night." He said and punched the man again. This time the man was knocked unconscious. As Zoran walked to the castle he saw something that made him seethe with rage and sigh with sadness.

He saw Jones hanging by his neck from a pole. Zoran walked towards the pole and cut his friend down. Hoisting Jones over his sholder he quickly ran to a spot just outside the city. Quickly he dug a small hole and placed Jones gently in the ground. He knew this wasn't a fitting burial but it was better than being displayed.

Tying two sticks together he stuck a small cross in the ground over where Jones was buried and vowed that before he died he'd tell someone where he was so he could get a better burial.

"Goodbye, my friend." Zoran said making the sign of the cross, then giving one last thought to his dead friend he turned to Arendell castle and took off.

Half an hour later Zoran found another sight that made him seethe. After leaving two guards with broken noses he entered the courtyard of Arendell castle and found Marshmallow bound on his knees by chains.

As Zoran moved closer and Marshmallow stirred. When he saw Zoran he smiled and said. "Zoran help me?" Zoran put his finger to his lips and whispered.

"I need to get everyone else free. Then me and you are going to kick these clowns out of your mom's kingdom." Mashmallow nodded enthusiastically.

Zoran weakened a few of the chains with black fire and instructed Marshmallow to wait for him to call him. With that Zoran became a shadow and scurried up the wall of the castle looking for Anna.

* * *

Anna was sobbing into her bed. She had agreed to be Hans wife as long as Kristoff got food and water. She had no idea if Hans was actually going to feed Kristoff or not but the hope that he was alive gave her some joy.

The door opened and Hans walked in. Anna turned and sat up to face him. Her expression gave away all her pain. Hans smiled.

"The main job of a queen is to produce and heir." He smiled and moved closer to Anna. Anna scrambled away from him but was stopped when Hans pinned her arms to the bed and forced her to look at him. "Better to start early."

He then started kissing her neck. Anna was sopping uncontrollably as she felt all her hopes leave her. Hans looked at her straight in the eye and smiled a sick smile.

Then out of no ware a dark hand grabbed Hans from behind and ripped him off Anna. Anna looked up at her saviour. A large man dressed in black armour. He foced Hans to the floor and slammed his fist into the back of his head.

"Sick perverted bastard." He muttered. Wait Anna knew that voice it's…

"Zoran!" She squealed as she leapt up and engulfed him in a hug. Zoran hugged her back. "Hey Anna, I missed you."

When they broke apart Anna's worry returned. "Zoran where's Elsa? Is she okay?" Zoran nodded. "She's fine Anna. She's safe."

Anna nodded. "Thank you. Kristoff is in a cell somewhere Hans said that he won't feed him if I didn't be his wife." Zoran shushed her.

"I'll find him, you need to stay here."

"What about Olaf and Marshmallow and Jones…? Oh god, Zoran they killed Jones." Zoran nodded sadly.

"I know but we can't worry about that now." He tied up Hans and turned back to Anna. "If a guard knocks gasp and moan until they go away." Anna was confused for a second then she realised what effect gasping and moaning would have and made a disgusted face.

Zoran nodded. "Nobody wants to walk in on that. Now Jones's body is buried just outside the city on the south side. There is a small cross over his grave. When this is over get someone to find him."

Anna was confused by how Zoran said that and was even more confused when Zoran pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back.

"Goodbye Anna. Everything is going to be okay." He whispered sadly. Anna looked at him oddly. "What do you mean?" but Zoran had already turned. Anna called out with one last question.

"Did you find your sister?"

Zoran paused for a second before answering quietly. "Yes I did."

And with that he left the room. Anna stood there for a full minute staring at the door where her friend had left, never thinking that that might have been that last time she saw him. Zoran however was not so ignorant.

The short reunion had torn him up inside. Letting a single tear fall from his eyes he steeled himself and made his way down to the dungeon. Kristoff was not hard to find but was excruciating to look at. He looked severely beaten and was bleeding from his left eye.

Zoran used the shadows to enter the cell and moved quickly to use his black fire to destroy the cuffs that bound him. Kristoff looked up at him and smiled. He tried to speak but Zoran hushed him.

"Don't talk. You're too weak. Here take this." He held a red bottle to Kristoffs lips. Kristoff swallowed quickly. Zoran saw the cuts begin to close up on Kristoffs face. "How do you feel?" Kristoof looked at him. "Better." Zoran smiled. "Not for long though. Get up to Anna in the bedroom on the third floor. Kristoff nodded. Zoran burnt the lock open and watched as Kristoff ran up the far stairs.

"Still got a snowman to find." He thought. He didn't have to look far. Olaf was hanging upside down in a cell at the end of the hallway. Quickly Zoran freed him and instructed him to stay in the cell and stay quiet. It was only then that Zoran saw the sun rising from the cell window.

"This ends now."

**Author's notes:**

**Thank you for the follows favs and reviews as always. Your support means so much to me. As we're getting closer to the end I can't help but think that this story wouldn't have gotten past its second chapter if not for you guys. You have all been amazing with your support. Your reviews have been so full of praise. Much more praise then I deserve. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for just being great people.**

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif.**


	21. Chapter 20

Chp 20:

Elsa threw the harbourmaster a bag full of gold coins and ran out onto the shore. Dawn was breaking and many of the ordinary citizens were getting up. Elsa knew it would be suicide to take on the castle alone so she went to Jones' house hoping to get help.

When Jones wife opened the door her eyes widened in recognition. Elsa quickly hushed her before she said anything and said.

"Where's Jones I need his help?" The woman's eyes watered as she grabbed Elsa and brought her inside. "Jones is dead." Elsa gasped.

"I'm so sorry." The woman shook her head. "We can't do anything for him now. Your majesty there is a group in the town waiting for your return. They want to fight back." Elsa placed her hand on her chin in concentration. "How many?"

The woman shrugged. "Fifty at least." Elsa was shocked that her subjects liked her enough to fight for her.

"So what do you think I should do?" The woman smiled. "Make it known that you're back. Go into the centre of town and call out to the people. They'll come." Elsa still had one worry. "What about Anna? Where is she?" The woman shrugged.

"She's being held somewhere in the castle. You'd need the peoples help to get to her." Elsa nodded and stood up.

"Then I guess it's time to announce my return."

* * *

30 minutes later…

Elsa kept her hood up as she entered the town centre. Very few people paid her any attention. A guard however walked up to her. "Where are your papers?"

Elsa didn't reveal her face. "I don't believe that is nessary."

"The King of Arendell believes they are necessary of everyone." Elsa faked confusion. "King? I have not married yet so there is no King."

The guard gasped as Elsa pulled back her hood revealing her face. "So where do your loyalties lie? With the Prince of the southern Isles? Or with me, Queen Elsa of Arendell?" She shouted and used her powers to cause massive spikes of ice to shoot out of the ground letting people who hadn't heard know who she was.

There was a moment when everyone was silent then someone shouted. "Long live the Queen!" Pretty soon a crowd behind Elsa had gathered all of them chanting. "Long live the Queen!" The guards dropped to their knees in a bow. Elsa gestured for them to rise and began walking towards the castle.

The occasional Silver-fang they met quickly ran away. The gates of the castle closed in front of them as they approached. Elsa turned to the crowd. Taking a deep breath she summoned her most commanding voice.

"Today we take back our Kingdom!"

The crowd roared in approval as Elsa turned summonded her powes and sent a massive blast of ice through the gates. The wood splintered and the metal in the portcullis bent as the gate was blasted off its hinges.

* * *

At the same time…

Zoran watched as the crowd approached the gates from a window. He also watched the silver fangs line up and draw bows and arrows ready to face their attackers. Zoran waited for the group to be fully formed and for Elsa to blast through the gate.

As the crowd rushed in Zoran sent a blast of darkness at the silver fang ranks from behind. The darkness exploded when it impacted with the ground and sent the silver fangs into complete disarray.

In the confusion the crowd attacked the knights. Marshmallow took that as his signal, broke his chains and roared. Elsa looked up to where the blast had come from. When she found Zoran she stared at him in shock. Zoran immediately turned away from her and raced down the hall.

* * *

Elsa charged into the castle with two goals in mind. Find Anna and find Zoran. She quickly found Anna. She burst into the room and found Anna tending to Kristoff who was unconscious on the bed.

"Elsa!" Anna cried as she hugged her sister. "What happened?" Elsa asked. "They attacked at night and took over. Zoran saved us both." Elsa then asked.

"Did Zoran say what he was doing?" Anna shook her head. "No, but he was acting really weird. Like he was very sad and quiet as if he was on his death bed."

"I need to find him, stay here." Anna nodded seeing by her sister's expression that this was no time to argue. Elsa ran out of the room praying Zoran wasn't going to do anything foolish.

* * *

Zoran raced through the corridors of Arendell castle until he eventually turned a corner and found himself face to face with Julian. Zoran made no more to draw his weapon and neither did Julian.

The two men just stared at each other. Zoran took off his helmet and stepped towards Julian.

"We both know that only one of us will live to see tomorrow." Julian nodded. "Yes, we do."

Zoran chuckled. "I spent ten years trying to find my sister and now she's going to be taken from me, forever." He then drew his sword.

"If I killed you she would never forgive me and I would much prefer if she had a husband who loved her, so..."

Julian was shocked when he heard the clang of Zoran's sword falling to the floor. Zoran looked at Julian grimly.

"End it."

Julian was uncertain as to what to do. Zoran continued. "I won't ask you to forgive what I did because…" He paused. "I can't forgive myself."

Julian felt his parents' faces flash in his mind. The pain they were in as they left this earth. It drew fresh rage into him.

"Zoran!" Someone screamed.

Zoran immediately spun around and shot black flames into the ground blocking Elsa's path. Elsa stopped and shot ice at the flames trying to extinguish them but they were too large. Zoran turned back to Julian. "What are you waiting for?!" He shouted. "Just end it!"

Elsa realised what was happening. Tears erupted from her eyes as she screamed. "No! Zoran don't do this!" Julian looked at Elsa. The tears, the shattered look was unbearable to look at. He looked back at Zoran. His face remained straight but the pain was clearly shown in his eyes. This was tearing him apart.

Julian tried to remember his parents. He tried to strengthen his conviction. But he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried the burning rage wouldn't return. Elsa screamed again.

"Zoran, I love you! Please don't do this!" Zoran's eyes widened in shock.

He turned and finally spoke to her. His voice was quiet and shaky. "I love you too, with all my heart. But this needs to happen. Lucia deserves her husband. She deserves a family. All I do is tear families apart."

Julian's eyes widened. When Zoran turned back Julian didn't see a monster anymore. In Zoran's red eyes, Julian saw a brave man who was willing to do anything for his family. Zoran closed his eyes in anticipation.

Clang!

Julian's spear hit the ground was a haunting noise. Zoran nervously opened one eye. Then when he saw Julian's spear on the ground his mouth fell open.

Julian spoke. "Lucia deserves both her brother and her husband." Zoran drew a breath he didn't know he was holding. Julian walked forward.

"I can't forgive you, but I don't have to kill you." Zoran smiled as he allowed his wall of fire to fall and he turned as Elsa walked up to him. She looked calm, dangerously calm. "So you planned to get me back my kingdom, save Anna and get yourself killed."

Zoran shrugged. "Well anything sounds like a bad idea when you put it like that." Elsa's eyes narrowed as she slapped him. The calm was gone replaced by fury. She continued hitting him as she shouted. "You stupid, brainless, uncaring, idiotic oaf…" The rest of her words were cut off when Zoran kissed her. When they broke apart Elsa's rage was gone and was replaced with relief. Zoran smiled. "And you said you loved this stupid, brainless, uncaring, idiotic oaf." Elsa shook her head.

"I did. But I'm going to need more than one kiss to get over what you just did." Zoran raised an eyebrow.

"Your wish is my command your majesty." And he kissed her again.

**Author's notes:**

**And** **there is our happy little ending. I'm not sure if the epilogue is going to be one chapter or two. Anyway this is my first story basically finished. I loved writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I have an idea for a sequel so if you guys want one then tell me. Otherwise this is my last story with the amazing cast of "Frozen". To everyone who supported my story with your reviews your favourites and follows. I wish you luck with your own stories and I thank you again for all your support. You guys made this experience much greater than I could have ever hoped for.**

**Until next time!**

**Matthew. **


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue.

Lucia sat inside with her head in her hands. Jack had gone to his friend's house. With Jack gone she had nothing to distract her from her sadness. Tears leaked from her eyes onto the table.

She had heard nothing from Elsa since she left two days ago. Lucia knew that she was a queen and she had duties to attend to but it still made her feel helpless.

She knew Julian had gone back to Arendell from the harbourmaster. She was still upset at him and hated what he did but she still loved him no matter how many times she told herself otherwise. There was a knock at the door. Lucia took several deep breaths to try and calm herself down.

Wiping her eyes she answered the door. She nearly fainted when she saw Julian standing in the doorway. He stood awkwardly for a second before saying.

"Lucia… I'm sorry for what I did but if you give me another chance I promise I'll be here and stay here with you and Jack as long as I'm alive." Lucia glared knowing that if he was staying this meant that her brother was dead. Julian raised his hands to stop her.

"I know you won't forgive me that easily. So I got you a present…"Lucia raised an eyebrow then her mouth fell open. Zoran materialised out of Julian's shadow. Julian stepped aside as Zoran smiled awkwardly.

"Hey sis." Lucia eyes were shining with tears. Without speaking she lunged at them and pulled the two of them into a hug. "I love you both." Both responded. "We love you too." The three stayed together until they heard a small voice.

"Mom, dad?" The three adults turned to see Jack standing beside another small boy. The boy looked confused. Lucia spoke. "Hi, Luke. Do you want something to eat?" The boy shook his head. "No Mrs. Valaro I'm okay." Lucia smiled. Luke looked at Jack.

"Do you have two dads?" Zoran and Julian started laughing. "No Luke I'm Jack's uncle. My name is Zoran." Jack smiled ran to Zoran and hugged him. "Uncle Zu-Zu." Zoran made a face, turned and glared at Lucia.

"You know how much I hate that nickname." Lucia started laughing. Julian smiled as well. To Zoran's embarrassment Jack clarified the story to both Luke and Julian. "Uncle Zoran once stole mom's dolly. Mom called him Zu-Zu until he gave her back her toy." Zoran pinched his eyes. Lucia laughed.

"I was five and you were seven and I was still awesome and you were still a dork." She said. Zoran was red in the face. He pulled out a letter and handed it to Lucia. Lucia still giggling asked Jack."Are you and Luke okay? Do you need anything?" Jack shook his head.

"We're okay mom." The two then ran inside the store and came out a few seconds later with toy swords. Lucia opened and read the letter.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Valaro._

_Julian, Lucia and Jack Valaro are invited to the union of Princess Anna of Arendell and Ice-master and deliver Kristoff. The event will take place on the 17th of March in Arendell castle at 2 o'clock. We sincerely hope you can make it._

_Your friend._

_Queen Elsa of Arendell._

Lucia stared at the letter with her mouth agape. Zoran smiled. "You have no idea how fast the organisation is going. Elsa is in her element."

Lucia's eyes widened. "But Zoran I don't have anything to wear." Zoran smiled. "Elsa said to come to Arendell on the tenth and she'd sort anything out for you." Lucia stuttered to respond. "This is too much."

Zoran chuckled. "She was also wondering if you wanted to live in the castle with us." Lucia shook her head. "I… We need to think about this for a while." Zoran smiled.

"Take your time." A few minutes later Julian was coaching Jack while Zoran was coaching Luke in basic sword fighting. Lucia shook her head. "I don't approve of you training my son to be a killer." Zoran smiled. "We'll only teach him the basics in self-defence." Lucia rubbed her eyes.

"Why is that not reassuring?"

* * *

2 months later…

Zoran stood at Kristoff's side at the alter waiting for Anna to come. Kristoff was somewhere in between blissfully happy and extremely nervous.

"I feel like I'm going to melt." Kristoff whispered. Zoran smiled as a thought occurred to him. "Imagine what would happen if you peed yourself right now." Kristoff chuckled.

Zoran looked around the church. Lucia was seated three rows from the front with Jack and Julian beside her. She was wearing a deep green dress. Her stomach had grown a little so her pregnancy was noticeable. Jack looked very bored and Lucia had to shush him every few minutes.

Kristoff's family was also seated in the third row and several of them were talking with Julian. Eventually music played and Elsa and Anna walked up the aisle. Both of them looked absolutely stunning. Elsa had actually made both her own and Anna's dresses.

Zoran now understood why they had both locked themselves in Elsa's room for a day in order to work on the dresses. Elsa's dress was a pale blue colour and as with all her dresses sparkled in the light.

Anna's dress was obviously white with a veil and small tiara. Her smile was so bright it could replace the sun. Kristoff's nerves instantly melted as he looked at his soon to be wife.

Anna took her position beside Kristoff and Elsa took hers in front of the pair. Elsa conducted the ceremony without a stutter or a pause. Zoran knew why.

She had been practicing and in front of him for the past two weeks to make sure that she had everything perfect. Zoran at first had tried to relax her but eventually humoured her and let her practice for him. She however paused when she got to the vows.

She looked at her sister and smiled. When she spoke next she sounded like a sister not a priest.

"Anna… Do you love Kristoff?" Zoran raised an eyebrow. Elsa wasn't following the script. Zoran guessed that she wanted this to be more sincere than a script. Anna nodded immediately. "Will you love him for all eternity?" Anna again nodded.

Elsa then turned to Kristoff. "Kristoff, do you love my sister?" Kristoff nodded. "Will you love her for all eternity?" Again he nodded. Elsa smiled then spoke to both will you both cherish and respect eachother?"

"Yes." They both answered. Elsa smiled a bright smile.

"Then may you both find great happiness in each other as I pronounce you, husband and wife."

Zoran smiled. Elsa's voice was filled with passion and love. Anna and kristoff didn't even wait for her. As soon as she finished the sentence both Anna and kristoff had pulled each other into a kiss. Elsa chucked and spoke sarcastically.

"You may now kiss the bride." The crowd erupted in applause. Kristoff's family were in mass hysteria. Julian and Zoran's eyes locked for a moment. The two men smiled at each other and both nodded in salute to the other. Anna and Kristoff broke apart and chuckled.

Anna then gapped her sister's hand and dragged both her husband and sister to the courtyard. The crowd followed confused. Zoran smiled at he knew what was coming next. Elsa walked to the centre of the courtyard. Her hands were glowing a faint blue.

She looked at Anna and winked. Then she spun around as her powers shot out of her hands. The courtyard froze over and an ice rink was created. The crowd gasped. Elsa didn't need skates as she glided over to Anna and Kristoff. Blue ice skates formed on their feet.

The two thanked Elsa and began skating. Elsa addressed the crowd. "There are skates just inside the door for everyone." Pretty soon nearly everyone was skating. Zoran however was drinking from a mug watching everyone. There were about twenty other people watching chatting and laughing. Zoran however was contented to watch everyone enjoy themselves.

Kristoff pulled up beside him holding his own mug. Zoran smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Congratulations, mister Mountain-Troll." Kristoff smiled. "Thanks buddy." Zoran took a small bottle from his cloak and placed it on the table. Kristoff eyed the bottle suspiciously.

Zoran chuckled. "Remember what you said you wanted from me a week ago?" Kristoff thought for a minute. "You asked me if I wanted anything from you as a gift. And I said a potion to liven up the night of my wedding more exciting as a joke." Zoran shook his head. "Well whether it was a joke or not is irrelevant cause here it is." Kristoff looked strangely at Zoran. Zoran shrugged.

"You'd be surprised what you can find in the castle library." Kristoff picked up the bottle and examined it. "How does it work?" "Take a sip or give Anna a sip and it sends hormones into overdrive." Zoran answered. Kristoff put the bottle in his pocket. Zoran then said.

"You should probably save it for your honeymoon. Remember me and Elsa's room is right beside yours and I'll only tolerate you two for a while. " Kristoff chuckled. "Elsa probably won't care as long as we let her sleep in." Zoran chuckled. A guard approached them. "Captain Zoran."

He said saluting. Zoran had been named captain a month ago and he still wasn't used to it. "At ease soldier." The guard nodded and said. "Apologies, Prince Kristoff but could I speak to captain Zoran privately?" Kristoff nodded a little startled at being called prince.

Zoran got up and followed the guard. When they were out of earshot of most of the guests the guard said."There is a ship coming to port baring the southern isles emblem. I did not wish to disturb the royal family on a day like today so I came to you first."

Zoran nodded thoughtfully. "I'll deal with them. If anyone asks I am getting some air." The guard nodded. "Yes sir." Zoran marched out of the castle as his black armour formed on his body. He called five guards he past and told them to follow him.

He reached the docks just as the ship came to port. The king of the southern isles was standing on the ship looking down at him. Then King marched off the ship with eight guards. Zoran didn't even wait for him to speak. "Leave now." He said. The King raised an eyebrow.

"Show me the respect I deserve." Zoran glared. "Respect is earned. Now leave." The king nodded at his guards. They spread out in an offensive ark. Zoran raised his hand and the Arendell guards drew their weapons.

"Queen Elsa was kind enough to allow both you and the Duke to return to your own countries, if it were up to me you would be in several boxes floating down a river. Now leave before I put you there."

The King seemed nervous and Zoran's imposing red eyes were only adding to his uncertainty. Just then a spear shot up and pointed straight at the Kings neck. Zoran turned and saw Julian with his spear pointed at the Kings throat.

"Leave now. A legion of your wannabe warriors couldn't take on Zoran and now that I'm here I don't think any army you muster up will stand a chance. So leave before you become a corpse as well as a fool." The King looked from Zoran to Julian then he turned and walked back to the ship. His soldiers followed. Pretty soon they were gone from the harbour.

Zoran turned to Julian. "Thanks that could have gotten ugly and ruined the wedding." Zoran said as he offered his hand to Julian. Julian nodded and took it. "You're welcome." Zoran chuckled. "This is so surreal." Julian smiled.

"You got that right. Come on Your girlfriend was getting suspicious." Zoran looked guilty and walked up to the castle followed by Julian. As he walked his armour disappeared and his form ware appeared in its place. Julian threw his spear to one of the guards and asked them to put it in the armoury. When the two reentered the courtyard Elsa was standing waiting for them.

Her arms were folded and her expression was cold. Julian suddenly said. "I think Lucia is calling me I better go…" He then quickly walked away from Zoran. Zoran called after him. "Thanks for the support." Zoran walked up to Elsa. She looked at him with hard eyes. "Tell me you didn't start an international incident." Zoran nodded.

"I didn't start an international incident. We prevented one." Elsa shook her head. "Why didn't you let me deal with him?" Zoran shrugged. "I didn't want you to be worrying at your sister's wedding." Elsa's cold face melted slightly. "You should still have called me to deal with it." Zoran smiled. "Will you stop worrying and just relax?

For both Anna's and my sakes." Elsa closed her eyes, took a deep breath then opened her eyes and smiled. "I'll relax if you come ice skating with me." Zoran's eyes widened. "That's not fair." Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" Zoran bit his lip. "I don't know how." Elsa smiled and kissed him.

"I'll show you."

**Author's notes:**

**Sorry for the late update. I've been in bed sick for the past few days. Anyway the main plot is over so the rest of the chapters are more tying up loose ends. I'm in the process of thinking up the sequel but it will probably not happen for a week or two because I don't like to start writing a story without having a plan. I am also in the process of writing another story and school is starting in two weeks so once school starts I'm not going to be able to update as frequently. Anyway thanks for the follows favs and reviews.**

**Until next time!**

**Ninja-Cat Sif. **


	23. Epilogue pt2

Epilogue:

Zoran nervously stepped out into the ice. He knew it wouldn't break and even if it did there was a courtyard beneath it. Zoran though he looked so pathetic. It was like that night on the boat again when he couldn't even speak to Elsa after he kissed her.

Elsa was holding his hands and guiding him out onto the ice. "This is an odd reverse of roles." Zoran said managing a nervous chuckle. Elsa smiled. "I like to think of it as me doing for you what you would do for me. Now watch me."

She slowly slid back on the ice letting go of his hands. Zoran attempted to mimic her movements but only succeeded in landing on his butt. Elsa chuckled and helped him to his feet. "Whow Uncle Zoran you suck at skating." Jack said coming up beside them. Zoran took it in good humour.

"Thank you for summing that up for me." Jack smiled. "I'll help you Uncle Zoran." With the two of them helping, a half an hour and a sore butt after many falls Zoran was able to skate fairly well. He eventually got off the ice for another drink when he ran into the bride herself.

"How are you enjoying your wedding Mrs. Mountain troll?" Anna smiled. "It's amazing Zoran . It's past my wildest dreams." Zoran chuckled. "If I recall your wildest dreams was to fill the courtyard with chocolate, until Elsa explained how that wasn't possible and wasn't hygienic." Anna laughed.

"It was a good idea though." Zoran raised his eyebrow.

"It was an original idea not a good one." Anna looked out on the ice. Elsa was skating with Jack. Anna sighed contently. "It's great to see Elsa like this. No worries no look of guilt in her eyes. Just her normal relaxed self." Zoran smiled at her and said.

"I am the luckiest guy in the world." Anna shoved him lightly.

"You're exaggerating." Zoran shook his head. "No I'm not. You guys have done more for me than I could have ever hoped for. All of you are amazing, I love all of you and I can never thank you enough."

Anna felt tears fall from her eyes as she rushed forward and hugged Zoran. Zoran hugged her back. Someone coughed. Both of them turned around to see Kristoff with a mug. Zoran let go of Anna and raised his hands jokingly.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna steal her." Kristoff chuckled. Zoran walked away leaving the newlyweds to themselves. He found Lucia sitting at a table talking with one of the trolls. Zoran sat beside her. She had a glass of water in front of her. She wasn't drinking because of her pregnancy. The troll had a hand on her belly.

"Hum…" He said. Lucia looked at him. "Well what do you think?" The troll shook his head. "I can't tell it's still too young."

Lucia shrugged. "No biggy. Hey Zoran." She said smiling at her brother. Zoran smiled. "Hey sis what are you doing?" Lucia looked at the troll. "We're trying to figure out what gender my baby is." Zoran looked at the troll. "You can sense that?" The troll nodded.

"If they're old enough I can however Lucia's baby is too young to tell." "It's a boy. I'm calling it right now. I think it's a boy." Lucia shook her head. "I think it's a girl." Zoran shook his head. "I don't think so." Lucia smiled smugly. "I'm a mother I know everything and I know it's a girl." Zoran chuckled.

"I don't think it's fair that women get to know everything. Men help you have the kid." Lucia chuckled. "No you don't. Men get to enjoy us and we have to endure childbirth. So we deserve the knowledge." Zoran rubbed his eyes.

"Just like old times. When we used to argue all the time over little things." Lucia smiled. "And mom used to tell us that if we didn't have a house or enough food then we could argue." The both laughed at the memory. Then Lucia turned to Zoran.

"I miss her Zoran. Even after all these years I still get tears in my eyes when I think of her. Zoran how do you cope with the sadness?" Zoran sighed.

"Honestly, I just imagine she's still here, watching over both of us." Lucia looked oddly at him. Zoran kneeled down beside her and pointed at the far wall. "Imagine she's there, smiling and waving at us." He said this because when he looked over there he saw his mom smiling with happy tears in her eyes. He smiled at her. Then Zoran heard something unexpected. Lucia whispered in a small voice.

"Hi mommy." Their mother's smile grew wider.

"Hi sweetheart. I love you, but I have to go now. Bye-bye." With that there mother disappeared and Zoran never saw her again. Lucia smiled with tears in her eyes. "Thanks Zoran. I think pretending helped." Zoran smiled as well.

"I know it did me good." He said thinking that if she hadn't been there then none of this would have happened. Whether it was really his mother or just a figment of his imagination he owned her more than anyone. Glancing up at the sky he thought.

"You're still looking out for me mom. Thank you."

* * *

Later on in the night…

Zoran had managed to get through the night without getting tipsy or drunk. He had a strong tolerance for alcohol. Unfortunately some of the other guests weren't so tolerant. He passed several people singing. "Show me the way to go home."

Lucia and Jack had both gone to bed. Anna and Kristoff had also snuck off. Zoran and Elsa had both agreed to stay up a little to give them some time to themselves. Also neither had any intention of listening to the happy couple. Zoran walked outside the castle walls down a small path that led to a lake and sat down on a large rock beside the path.

He liked quiet. It made him feel at peace. He smiled contently as he looked over the lake in front of him for the first time in ten years, truly content. As he looked over the lake he heard the soft click of high heels. Zoran knew who it was by the light drop in temperature.

Elsa rapped her arms around him from behind and kissed his cheek. Zoran smiled as she sat down beside him and snuggled closer to him. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked. Elsa smiled.

"I've only been this happy once before." Zoran raised an eyebrow. "When was that?" Elsa looked at her knees. "When me and Anna hugged after she was unfrozen." Zoran nodded in understanding. The two remained silent enjoying each other's company until Elsa said.

"When I ran away, this is the way I took." She chuckled to herself. "I just ran out here and froze the lake to get across." Zoran pulled her closer to comfort her. "I spent all my childhood looking out my window, wishing I could run away from my responsibilities and for one day I had no worries no responsibilities. Then reality set in and I learned no matter how far you run what you are will always catch up to you."

Zoran sighed. "True, but how we react to what we are defines who we are." Elsa shook her head.

"How do you always know what to say?" Zoran smiled. "I have cheat notes written on my arms." Elsa chuckled. Then she looked up at him. "I love you" she whispered. Zoran smiled and kissed her.

"I love you too." He whispered. Then he caught sight of a purple shrub on the ground. He leapt to his feet excitedly and rushed over to pick it. Elsa looked at him oddly. He uprooted the plant and showed it to her. "It's called purple iris. It's an extremely effective painkiller."

Elsa still looked oddly at him. "Why do you need that?" Zoran chuckled. "I won't, Anna and Kristoff will however." Elsa gestured for him to explain. Zoran looked guilty.

"I ah… kinda gave Kristoff a hormone amplifying potion as a gift." Elsa then asked. "Does it have painful side effects?" Zoran chuckled. "You could say that." Elsa was confused for a minute then she made a face. Zoran roared with laughter at her expression. "That's disgusting." Elsa said shaking her head then she asked.

"Are you sure you giving that won't backfire?" Zoran smirked. "Honestly the purple iris is damage control. I don't want to hear them complain about their sore parts all day." Elsa shoved him playfully.

"How can I be sure you won't use something like that on me?" Zoran smiled. "I might have already." Elsa looked shocked for a minute until she saw his smirk and she lightly kicked him. "Not funny." Zoran started laughing.

"No, hilarious." He responded. "I'm surprised you fell for that, we haven't even gotten that far yet." Elsa then realised she had been rather gullible when she remember that they actually hadn't had sex. "I thought you might have wiped my memory." Zoran laughed.

"I would want you to remember that night. You would either treasure the memory or resent it, either way I win." Elsa rolled her eyes. Zoran stood up.

"Comon Anna and Kristoff are probably done by now. I'm going to turn it in for a day." He began to walk away.

Elsa quickly thought over what he had said. She wondered if he was disappointed that they hadn't had sex. Quickly she blurted out.

"Do you want to?" Zoran turned.

"What, Elsa?" Elsa gulped.

"Do you want to… you know… tie the knot?" Zoran's eyes changed to kind.

"Elsa, it requires both the participants to want to do it and to enjoy it. I don't want to rush you because I won't enjoy it if you don't. It's something that is special and it's something that you give only when you're ready. If you don't feel you're ready then I'm not ready either."

Elsa bit her lip as he turned back to the castle. She followed him up to the castle when they got into their room Elsa finally spoke.

"I feel like I'm failing you somehow." Zoran laughed.

"You, failing me? That's absolutely ridiculous. There isn't a rule book to this kind of thing. When you feel ready then we'll do it. I don't want you to feel obligated to do something you're not comfortable with. Don't offer yourself so freely just to please me."

Elsa walked up to him and hugged him tightly. She was overcome with love. What he had just said shows just how much he respected her and valued her. Elsa kissed him deeply.

"Thank you Zoran." Zoran smiled and kissed her again.

"Let's get to bed or else we won't wake up at all tomorrow." The two got into the bed beside each other and snuggled close together. Waking up next to Elsa was a good enough reason to get into a bed for Zoran.

"Goodnight Zoran."

Zoran pulled her closer and kissed her forehead."Goodnight Elsa."

With that the two feel into a deep sleep.

FIN.

**Author's notes:**

**Sin é sin. (Translation: That is that.) I loved writing this story and I want to thank all of you who supported me. You guys are great and I know that my story wouldn't have gotten anywhere without you. From the bottem of my heart Thank you. The sequel is in preperation and if anyone has arequest for a one-shot I will try to write about it. **

**Also if anyone wishes to you any of my Ocs you have my permission as long as you credit me and send me a link to your story so I can read it myself. I have a small bonus chapter planned but it's a top ten facts about the story if you are intrested.**

**Anywho. Until next time.**

**Matthew.**


	24. Bonus Chapter

**Bonus chapter!**

**Hey guys it's me. Although I'm finished with my first story I wanted to do this chapter just to give you some extra trivia about the story. I tried to make all my points intresting and hope you enjoy so without further adue here is ten facts about the story "****Silver-Fangs"**

**Number 10.**

**Tom the doctor is based off a good friend of mine. Tom my friend wants to be a doctor and I put him in just to reference my friend. Tom you're awesome and don't let anyone tell you differently.**

** Number 9.**

**The name silver-fangs is actually based off a faction that exists in the game "Skyrim" called the Silver-Hands. The silver hands are werewolf hunters and believe them to be stains on humanity. I changed the name to silver-fangs because I wanted to make it less obvious what I was referencing. It actually took me a long time to rest on the name Silver fangs. Some of my ideas for names were the "Silver-Swords" "Sliver-Shields" and "Silver-Claws." But they all sounded a little silly to me.**

**Number 8.**

**I find Olaf to be an extremely annoying character and I hate him with a passion. That's why he's not in my story much. Every time I tried to write about him it turned out rubbish and it's left an extremely bad taste in my mouth. Kinda like when you say, "Edward and Bella" or "Anakin and Padme" out loud.**

**Number 7.**

**Lucia's name means "light". I originally wanted to name Julian "Artorias" as that also means light but I wanted to show how similar Zoran and Julian are. I wanted there to be sort of a felling that if Zoran hadn't accidentally killed Julian's parents that they could actually have been friends. So I gave Lucia the name that means light as she is the one that brings out Julian's gentle side and she is also the metaphorical "Light at the end of the tunnel." That Zoran is searching for in order to escape the darkness of his own guilt.**

**Number 6.**

**How Elsa and Zoran first meet has changed several times in the planning of this story. One sinario is that Elsa was on a trip to another Kingdom and she was kidnapped by a group of bandits but Zoran saved her, but I found it highly unlikely that Elsa could be contained for long so I scrapped that idea. Another one was that Zoran would have saved her from a pack of wolves but again I felt Elsa would be more than capable of dealing with them. So eventully I settled on that Julian attempting to take her life and Zoran stepping in to help her. This showed Zoran saving Elsa but still not showing Elsa to be weak or vulnerable.**

**Number 5.**

**At one point Zoran actually had a pet spider named "Madam Octavia." "Octa" for short. She was as big as the palm of your hand was blue with red strips and based of the spider in the books. "The saga of Darren Shan." She also lightly pinched various characters to show affection primary Elsa and Zoran. She was removed however because I wanted Zoran to be fully alone with no friends whatsoever when he met Elsa. **

**Number 4.**

**Zoran being able to imagine his mom was based off the movie "Ratatouille" (Whow that's a fun word to spell.) Were the main character imagines a famous dead chief that would act as his conscious. Also I'm going to leave it up to you to decide whether or not he really was speaking to his dead mother's spirit or it was just his imagination. The last scene with her was meant to get people speculating about it and you can interpreter it in two different ways. I'm not going to tell you which way is right or wrong believe what you want to believe.**

**Number 3. **

**You'll see this more in the next story but there were several stories to explain both Elsa's and Zoran's powers. One was that both their fathers had discovered a a magical Crystal each Black for Zoran, Blue for Elsa. The Crystals cursed their family lines because they were removed from their proper resting place. Another is that they were given powers by a sorcerer who was expecting a great disaster to happen and they were meant to stop it. Eventually I did decide on the origin of their powers. "What is the origin story?" I'll tell you in the next story.**

**Number 2.**

**Zoran has had several different backgrounds as to were he grew up and what his position in society was. At one point he was even a prince and heir to a throne before he ran away. Another one was he was born into a circus and was treated as a freak his whole life and another is he was actually a prince of the southern isles until he was banished by his older brother the king.**

**Number 1.**

**Zoran's powers have changed between 3 major different powers several times. First he could wield fire but I found that to be two cliche. Then he could control storms and lightning but there wasn't much room to make the power unique and interesting. Eventually I settled on controlling darkness because there was a lot of room for me to customize what it did and how it worked and I felt it was a very unique and interesting power.**

**There you have it, 10 facts about my first story. I am just experimenting with this chapter to see if you like this sort of thing. If you like it tell me if you don't also tell me. This chapter is here for people like me who like to know about the development of a story or movie. If you don't like it don't worry I'm not going to make it regular. This was just a fun little chapter to amuse myself. **

**Until next time! **

**Ninja-Cat Sif. **


End file.
